Harry Potter and the Price of Love
by talulahbridge
Summary: Sequel to The Aniversary and Finally.  Will Harry and Ginny make it up the aisle?  Or will the world of dark wizards get in the way? Is Harry really destined to ever be truly happy, or does he need to protect his true love at all costs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his world!**

**So here is my longer story, or at least the beginning. This one has more twists and turns in, it's not just fluff and romance (though there is some of that too) more magic and stuff in the middle and then the lead up to the wedding? Or will there be one? Please review and I will update often, the story is complete already but reviews can help to improve chapters etc... Always welcome them! Anyway hope you enjoy!!! **

Chapter 1

Ginny rolled over in bed and looked at the dark haired man next to her, the love of her life, the only person she ever had, and would ever, love. He was still asleep and his messy hair was pushed across his face hiding the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, he had a comfortable expression on his face and in his sleep he reached out for her and pulled her close to him, nuzzling his head into her neck under her chin. He breathed deeply and continued to sleep, Ginny put her arms around his strong muscular body and just enjoyed being with him, he was warm and she breathed in his scent while thinking back on the last, wonderful year and a half.

It had taken them four years to finally admit to each other that they were in love and apart from a brief break up six months ago, life had been pretty fantastic ever since. The break up had been bad, or it had been bad for her, she blew up his firebolt and stormed out saying she never wanted to see him again, but after a couple of hours walking around the streets and a night at her brother and Hermione's flat she realised how stupid she had been and had thought she would never be happy again. Harry had not been quite as depressed as she was, he had given her some space to calm down but had had a surprise up his sleeve for her on what would have been their first anniversary and he was hoping that Ginny would come back to him. Once they had talked over the argument which had caused Ginny to cast a reducto spell on his broom, she grimaced to herself as she thought back on this (as she always did), and Harry had convinced her that it was only a broom and didn't really matter (never mind what Ron said!), she had returned to the flat where the surprise had been waiting, and there admidst candles, champagne and strawberries Harry had asked her to marry him and Ginny had become happier than she had ever been in her life.

On reflection, the break up had made his proposal all the more fantastic and making up with a diamond ring on your third finger does make the argument worth it. And so, the last six months had sped by in a whirlwind of dresses, flower arrangements, seating plans and other wedding arrangements, and now here they were a week from the wedding. Ginny had spent the last few weeks waking early and laying in bed thinking about the things that still needed to be organised, the hairstyles for her and her bridesmaids, Hermione and Luna, the final dress fittings, picking up the flowers and keeping her mum cool, calm and collected until at least the ceremony was over.

"You're thinking about it all again aren't you?" came a sleepy and muffled voice from her neck.

"No," she lied, grinning sheepishly.

"Ginevra Weasley, I know you! Relax there's still a week," he continued as her pulled his head back and put it on his pillow without releasing his grip around her body, "Everything will be fine, the only thing that matters is that we are both there and we say 'I do'!"

"There's much more than that to…" he cut her off swiftly, "See I knew you were lying to me!" and with that he began to tickle her while she squirmed and giggled. Harry laughed at her, then eventually rolled her onto her back and held her hands on either side of her. "I know something that would take your mind off it for a while," he said huskily.

"Harry Potter, if I only have the wedding on my mind, then you only have the wedding night activities on your mind!"

"And what…" he began to kiss her neck, "Exactly…" he moved down her body, "Is wrong…" the kisses moved between her breasts, "With that?" he concluded by kissing around her belly button and then lifting his head to look at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes. In answer she grabbed hold of his head and pulled it gently towards her so he was positioned between her legs and then kissed him, this quickly developed into something more and it was half an hour later when they were still lying in bed holding each other, before one of them spoke. "So, what colour are the flowers again?" he asked and Ginny responded by hitting him with a cushion and pushing him until he fell out of bed.

"Ouch," he cried in retaliation, "That hurt, my bottom is sore, you'll have to kiss it better now!" he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes again and she chuckled at him. "Sorry," she replied, "I only heal people who are in need and don't deserve what happened to them!" He moved back onto the bed, "But it really hurts," he continued in a childish voice.

"Awww," Ginny crooned, "Well it'll teach you not to forget the colour of the flowers again, won't it?"

"The flowers are white roses, to stand out against the dark red dresses of Hermione and Luna, your flowers are red to stand out against your ivory dress, my suit tie matches the bridesmaids, as does Ron's and Neville's, the table cloths are shimmering ivory with pink and red centre pieces…" he recited by rote. This earned him another hit with the pillow but she smiled at him coyly secretly pleased that he was remembering the details of their wedding.

"Ginny," he looked at her seriously, "This is just as important to me, so stop worrying, everything will be fine, I've had all my bad luck, there's a week to go and the only thing left to go wrong is my stag night and as Ron is secretly petrified of your explosive temper even when you are not seven days from your own wedding, then I think everything will be fine!" She grinned at him and he moved over to kiss her softly on the lips.

At the same moment there was a gentle tap on the window, Harry turned around and jumped up straight away, "That's an emergency ministry owl from our office," he said, "There must be something wrong, maybe we've finally got a lead on that underground death eater we haven't located yet." He jumped off the bed, opened the window and took the parchment from the striking looking owl, giving it a quick scan through he frowned and then pulled his work robes out of the wardrobe discarding the note on the bedside. Ginny continued to watch him and smile, he was so passionate about his job, almost as much as he was about her, she liked to see him when he got results and this was one of the very last few known death eaters still on the run since the demise of Voldemort. Once he was dressed he ran over to Ginny's side of the bed and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, "Hmmm, he sighed, you make going to work so hard sometimes, promise me you'll be here in this exact position when I get home."

"Harry, I have a million and one things to do today and if there is an emergency who knows what time you'll be home tonight, but if I'm in before you, which I probably will be, then I'll come back here and wait for you, or at least plan something where I may be in a similar position!" He raised his eyebrow at her, "Promise?" he breathed deeply.

"Promise," she replied. He gave her another quick kiss, grabbed his cloak and apparated out of the bedroom, leaving Ginny thinking about all the things she had to do that day, and wishing that the end would come soon so she could curl back up in bed with Harry. She pushed back the covers and slowly got out of bed, she slid her feet into her slippers and made her way to the kitchen, using her wand to do all the work she made herself a cup of coffee and took it with her into the shower.

Half and hour later she was standing looking at her reflection in the bedroom mirror, she had showered, dressed and styled her hair and was ready for Hermione to call in. They were off to Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley for the final dress fittings today. Luna was meeting them there as she had been on a night shift. Ginny was excited because it was the first fitting they had had together where the girls would see her dress, so far only her mother had seen it, she was even more excited because she would be able to take the dresses home with her this time, well her Mum would actually be taking hers and keeping it safe at the Burrow, but it was the final stage and meant that the wedding was almost upon them. She could hardly wait to marry Harry, she felt as if she had been waiting her whole life for it and had been ecstatic when Harry had proposed and then told her he wanted to do it straight away, or as soon as was feasibly possible for the grand wedding her mother would expect and they both secretly wanted. A call from the living room halted her train of thought and she walked into the room to see Hermione coming out of the fireplace.

"Morning Hermione," she said brightly.

"Morning," came a grumpy reply.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked her.

"Ron, being his usual grumpy self in the mornings, got into an argument about using the shower early on a Saturday and waking him up!"

"Oh," Ginny responded, she knew better than to get involved in one of their petty arguments, they seemed to thrive on them and everyone thought that they would have split up years ago if they didn't have their arguments. "Ready to go?" she asked instead, "Luna's meeting us there she's been on a night shift so she's joining us before she goes home."

"Yeah, I'm all set," replied Hermione, "Where's Harry this morning? Is he still in bed?"

"No he's gone to work."

"He never gets a minutes rest from there does he? Even when he's supposed to be off work he ends up going in!"

"An emergency ministry owl turned up this morning, didn't say anything, as usual, other than he had to be at work."

"Well I suppose he does have an important job, and Harry was never going to be satisfied doing anything else was he?"

"No," Ginny replied and frowned a little, "I do worry about him though, but then I suppose if he wasn't an auror out there catching the bad wizards then he wouldn't be the Harry that we all know and love would he?" she smiled wryly.

"Come on, Gin, let's get these dresses finished, fancy a butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron while we're there?"

"Fantastic idea Hermione," Ginny replied, "Actually, Harry's probably going to have a long day, the last time he was called in on an emergency he didn't make it home until well after midnight, so I might pop out of the pub into muggle London and get him a cake from the bakery that he likes so much out there." One at a time they stepped into the fireplace, threw floo powder into the air and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron," then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!**

**Here is chapter 2 thanks for my few reviews, I am away for a couple of days so won't be able to update till weekend, but would enjoy returning to more reviews! Hint Hint!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As soon as Harry apparated into the auror office at the Ministry of Magic he could tell that something was wrong. Chaos reigned everywhere, people were running from office to office, the typing ladies in the main office were typing letters by the second, reporters from the Daily Prophet were trying to force their way through the main door and the head of the office , Alistor Drindle, was nowhere to be seen, however Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister for Magic, was stood by Harry's door with a handful of other well trained aurors, deep in conversation.

"Ahh, Harry," Kingley said upon seeing him appear in the office, "I'm afraid we have some bad news, as you can probably tell," he gestured with his hand at the chaos all around them, "Can we retire to your office so that the news does not spread before we are ready for it," he nodded to the reporters still trying to get through the doorway. They walked into Harry's office and closed the door, the walls in his office were plastered with pictures of known death eaters, some caught and some still at large, their dark faces peered out at them, some sporting the hollow faced expressions that time in the wizard prison, Azkaban, had given them. Harry sat down and gestured for the minister to do the same.

"What is it Minister?" he asked. The minister sighed deeply before opening his mouth to continue, "There has been a breakout from Azkaban," Harry looked shocked but was used to receiving information of this nature, his job entailed chasing and capturing dark wizards, "Rodolphus Lestrange escaped from the prison some time last night, we were not alerted to the escape until the dementors went into his cell around seven o clock this morning, they contacted the office immediately and they contacted me, we thought you should be informed straight away."

"Yes Minister, we must organise what we are going to do to ensure he is recaptured as soon as possible."

"I knew you would be straight onto this, Harry, do you have any idea where he may have gone to? You were after all the auror who caught Lestrange originally." Harry thought back on the year long search he had conducted for Rodolphus Lestrange, upon the fall of Voldermort, five and a half years ago at Hogwarts castle, Lestrange had fled from the scene and gone underground, Harry had immediately joined the hunt for Lestrange while simultaneously training to be an auror.

He had followed the leads sent to them by people who had claimed to have seen Lestrange in various countries around Europe. Harry had eventually cornered him in Luxembourg where he had been hiding out in a mountain cave. A year of life on the run being unable to find and eat proper food had taken its toll on Lestrange, he had taken to stealing food from the bins of a nearby wizard's home and had been recognised by the owner who had contacted the British auror's office immediately.

Harry had tuned up ready to fight Lestrange but he was weak and Harry had been able to take him by surprise, although Lestrange had turned his wand on Harry and whispered "Avada Ked…" he had been cut off by a more agile and faster auror, Harry had pointed his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus," sending Lestrange's wand flying into the air before he was able to finish the curse, without his wand Lestrange could not apparate away and once other members of the auror team had arrived on the scene they were able to take away Lestrange with ease as he cursed and threatened to get his revenge on Harry Potter one way or another. He had spent the next four and a half years in Azkaban and Harry had barely given him a second thought before moving onto his next assignment.

"He will be wandless of course," Kingsley continued interupting Harry's thoughts, "It was destroyed when he was taken to Azkaban but that does not mean he will not procure another one in some way. We want our best auror on the case and you will of course have every possible resource at your finger tips." He paused and frowned a little, "I understand you are to be married at the weekend?" he asked, "I hope this assignment will not be too much work for you at this time, I would not wish to upset Miss Weasley." Kingsley smiled at this comment.

"Ginny will understand, Minister, she is very supportive of my work and I will do everything within my power to catch him as soon as possible. He has no way of transporting himself other than walking or using some form of muggle public transport, he will not be able to get out of the country easily as he did before. We will get onto it straight away Minister, don't worry."

"Harry, with you on the case I am not too worried, however I am worried about the press out there, we will not be able to hold them off much longer and they will have a field day with this news."

"We will organise a press conference for this afternoon and tell them we are doing everything we can to catch Lestrange and to find out how the breakout happened."

"Thank you Harry, I have complete faith in you, now you must excuse me, Lestrange could be dangerous and we feel that the muggle Prime Minister should be informed of this, not a conversation I am looking forward to I can assure you, although having worked with him before the second war at least he is more willing to see me than he was to see Scrimgeour or Fudge. Keep me informed please Harry, and good luck. Oh," he looked Harry in the eye, "And all the best to Miss Weasley for next Saturday." Kingsley then walked out of his office and past the press who were now through the door and trying to find out what was going on. Upon seeing Harry they turned their attention to him hoping to get information for their respective newspapers and magazines. "Mr Potter, is it true there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban?"

"Mr Potter, can you confirm that the Ministry has once again lost control of the dementors?"

"Mr Potter what will you be doing about the breakout?"

"Mr Potter…"

"Mr Potter…"

Harry pointed his wand at his throat and shouted "Senorus," his voice immediately rose above the onslaught of questions and the reporters halted. "I will neither confirm nor deny the reports of a breakout from Azkaban, however I can assure you that the dementors are still under ministry control. An investigation is going on and this afternoon a press conference will be held in the atrium, until then I urge you to keep your questions and rumours to yourselves, no more comments thank you." Harry then ushered the press out of the aurors' office and closed the door behind them. Turning to the receptionist he ordered, "Do not allow any of them into this office under any circumstances and answer no owls unless they are ministry approved eagle owls."

"Yes, Mr Potter," she replied and then continued with her work. Harry walked back into his office and sighed, it was only nine o clock and he knew it was going to be a long day. He sifted through the mess on his desk for a quill and parchment and then looked through his filing system for the file on Lestrange, he opened the file when he found it and sifted through the bits of paper showing the places he had been sighted before he was caught last time. Harry thought over his conversation with the Minister, without his wand he would not be able to apparate so he could not leave the country, although he could steal one, there would be the risk of being sighted which he would not want so early after his breakout. Harry decided that the sooner the press had released the story the better, as long as it was reported correctly, if people were on alert for Lestrange then there may soon be a sighting.

Harry realised that he would have to visit Azkaban to investigate how Lestrange had escaped, he shuddered at the thought, Azkaban meant dementors and Harry did not have good experiences when he was in close quarters to a dementor. Everyone was affected with feelings of despair and hopelessness when near a dementor but Harry would hear screams, the screams of his mother as Voldemort killed her when he was just a baby. He swallowed and tried to think of something happy to take with him to Azkaban in preparation, he immediately settled upon Ginny, the girl of his dreams, the girl he would be married to in just over a week, which at the moment felt a lifetime away. He decided to send her a quick owl to say he would be home late and that perhaps she ought to eat at Hermione's or her mothers then he grabbed his travelling cloak and apparated out of the office to Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna was standing outside the entrance to Madame Malkins when Hermione and Ginny arrived, she had her usual dreamy expression on her face as she stared at the robes in the shop window.

"Hey Luna," Hermione said shivering, they all had their thick winter cloaks on with the collars turned up against their necks to keep out the biting cold. There was frost on the cobbled street of Diagon Alley and the cloudless sky made the temperature of the air extremely cold, people were huddled together as they walked down the street, most faces concealed behind high scarves and low hats. Bells tinkled as doors were opened and people breathed sighs of relief as they stepped into the warm air.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny," she nodded at each of them in turn. "It's been a long night shift tonight, I was up on the closed ward and there seemed to be something wrong with them all, I think there was something in the air, either that or the nargles were about in the mistletoe." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny who stifled a giggle, "Yes it was probably the nargles, they do make people act strange, poor Neville's Mum and Dad were up all night too, kept looking out of the window at something, said they could see _him_, not sure what they meant but they are googoo! Hey ho are we ready? It will be nice to get out of this cold air." Ginny and Hermione stifled another giggle as they opened the door to the shop and stepped into the lovely warm atmosphere of Madam Malkins, it was deserted as the shop had only been open for ten minutes and Madam Malkin was sitting at the counter reading a book.

"Ah Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mrs Longbottom," she turned to each girl as she spoke, "Good morning to you, not long to go now Miss Weasley," she said turning to look at Ginny with a gleeful smile and a glint in her eye, "Mr Potter has picked out his robes, they are waiting in the back, will you be taking them today as well?"

"Yes, my mother is meeting us here in a while to help us take everything!" Ginny replied, laughing.

"Come on then girls, I have made all the final alterations so hopefully today they should all fit perfectly." They made their way into the back room where the three dresses were hanging up and each took their own to put on. A few minutes later Hermione and Luna, dressed in long, deep red dresses with fluted sleeves, a squared neckline and full skirts falling from an empire waistline with a velvet ribbon tied in a bow at the back, were stood waiting for Ginny to come out of her changing room.

"These are wonderful fits Madam Malkin," Luna said dreamily admiring the deep blue swirls of material added to the bottom of her dress, "I think the blue makes it look very nice," she continued looking at the bottom of Hermione's dress which was just red and plain. Ginny had conceded to having a little extra on Luna's dress as she thought they looked a little too plain without more colour, but Hermione had been quite happy with Ginny's choice and found the added blue trim on Luna's dress rather gaudy. They were still admiring their own dresses when Ginny opened the deep blue curtain of her changing cubicle, Hermione gasped, "Ginny, you look beautiful."

She blushed and walked over to the mirror to gaze at herself in the dress of her dreams, it was ivory satin with a low cut v shaped neckline, it was sleeveless and she had an ivory, fur shrug to cover her arms. The dress was gathered under the bust with a strip of beaded material to match the dress, and the skirt fell to the floor from the strip in folds of satin. A small bow tied at the front under the bust which had long strings falling almost to the floor, they were made from tiny jewelled beads and sparkled in the lamplight against the satin of the dress, the back had a chapel length train and the edge of the hem around the bottom had the same beaded material around it as the band across the front. Tears began to slide down Hermione's face and the two girls had to hug each other, Luna watched on as if there was no exchange of emotions going on in front of her, the same expression on her face that she always wore and said, "Yes, it is very nice Ginny." The other two girls looked at each other and broke into fits of giggles, Luna's expression still didn't change and they pulled her into the hug they were sharing shaking their heads and saying, quietly, "Oh Luna!"

"Well I must say, young Miss Weasley that you are definitely a sight for sore eyes in that dress, I hope Mr Potter realises just how lucky he is," Madam Malkin said.

"I think I'm the lucky one Madam Malkin," she replied, "I'm lucky he still wanted to marry me after I blew up his firebolt!"

"Ginny, will you ever get over that?" Hermione scolded, "Harry did!"

"I will, next week!" Ginny said, "When I've given him his wedding present!"

"You haven't bought him a new firebolt have you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied sheepishly as Hermione rolled her eyes at her and smiled wryly.

"What is it with men and these infernal racing brooms, in my day a good old sweeping broom was enough for anyone, now there's a new fandangled model out every week and as soon as you buy one it's outdated before you can fly it out of the broom shop!" Madam Malkin huffed. The girls nodded their heads in agreement, well all except Ginny who was a good flyer and quidditch player too.

"He'll never expect it Hermione, and he didn't deserve to have it blown to pieces, it was my temper that got the better of me, anyway I love him and I want to surprise him so keep it quiet, Bill and Fleur are hiding it for me at their place and they're going to bring it to the wedding for me." They were interrupted then by the tinkle of the door bell and Madam Malkin disappeared into the shop, returning seconds later with a cold looking Mrs Weasley who was shaking snow out of her hair.

"It's started to snow!" said Madam Malkin, the girls didn't really need to know that as the amount of snow Mrs Weasley was trying to get rid of was forming a puddle in the middle of the room, "I'll go and get the bags for those dresses girls and I'll find the robes for Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom, two best men huh? I've never heard of that before!" Ginny chuckled to herself again as her mother busied about helping her out of her dress. Harry had struggled to upset either Ron or Neville when it came to deciding who would be best man, Ron had always been his best mate and would have been the natural choice, but after being Neville's best man at his wedding Harry felt a little guilty dismissing him in favour of Ron. Neville had been the diplomat as always saying he knew that Ron would be his best man and that he didn't mind, he had just been glad that Harry had agreed to be his best man but Harry was having none of it and had decided to be modern and unconventional, asking both men, Ron was okay with the idea of sharing the role with Neville, in fact he had been a little relieved that he could share the speech instead of doing it all by himself.

-------------------------

Half an hour later Luna had apparated home to catch up on her sleep and Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron each hugging a mug of hot toddy and moaning about the cold weather outside. The dresses and robes were hanging from a beam next to their table, they had done a bit of shopping after their fittings and had a few extra bags too, Hermione had needed to replenish her supply of herbs from the apothecary and they had also visited George and Ron at the joke shop and left with a couple of bags of joke materials each. They had browsed around the other shops picking up one or two Christmas presents too as it was only three days after the wedding until Christmas day.

Ginny had found some new robes for Harry and a few cleaning and servicing bits for his new firebolt, she also managed to get him a new sneakoscope, he had had the same one that Hermione had bought him for his seventeenth birthday and it was a little worn out now. It was almost lunchtime and the three women were already tired out, Ginny was just glad she didn't have a shift to do at St Mungos, she had booked three weeks off over the Christmas period so she could have time to prepare for the wedding and then after Christmas day they were going on honeymoon to Bulgaria.

They had found out from Victor Krum, who Harry still contacted through his auror work, about a small village high in the mountains which was inhabited solely by wizards and hidden completely from all muggles. It sounded perfect for a honeymoon, they would be able to ski through the day and had hired a single log cabin to stay in, Ginny imagined them both curling up in front of a log fire after a long day skiing and hopefully reliving the night when Harry had proposed to her, over and over. It was Hermione who had talked them into skiing, Ginny had thought it sounded hilarious to strap two planks of wood to your feet and then go sliding down cold, snowy slopes, but she had insisted that they would enjoy it and she had taken both of them to a muggle dry ski slope place. Ginny had been surprised at how much she had enjoyed it; once she had stopped falling over of course, and so they had decided that the ski trip to Bulgaria would be perfect especially after Harry had spoken to Krum. But most of all Ginny was looking forward to spending too whole weeks alone with Harry without any interruptions from anyone, the most they had ever managed during the last year and a half was perhaps a full evening and night but definitely no longer than 12 hours, of course nine times out of ten it would be Ron who disturbed them, in fact on the night Harry had proposed they had been disturbed and Harry almost swore he would kill Ron if it had been him, however it was only a saleswizard trying to sell a cheaper brand of floo powder, but Harry had been no less impressed than if it had been Ron.

"Shall we get back to the Burrow with all of these things ladies?" Mrs Weasley interrupted Ginny's train of thoughts.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, lets do that, I might need a nap when we get there, I didn't sleep well again last night, too much to think about!"

"Come on then," Mrs Weasley continued, "Let's get back now and I can make us some lunch, shall we floo? It'll be warmer!" They three of them stood up and collected all of their belomgings as Mrs Weasley dropped a few knuts onto the table to pay for their toddies, walking towards the fireplace they waited in line behind a few other witches preferring to use the warmer method of flooing to their destination.

**There it is! Hope you liked it, please review and I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 update for you all, would love to hear how people hope or think it'll turn out though?!! Please review and give me your ideas, see who I can keep happy or disappoint?!! **

Chapter 4

Harry appeared with a loud POP at the gate to Azkaban, he had been here a few times before but it got no better with each visit, it was bad whenever you visited and the fact that the sea was rough and swirling around the bottom of the rock today did nothing to make the visit more bearable. A watchwizard was waiting for him at the gate, "Mr Potter," he growled, Harry noticed the gaunt look around his eyes and the sad look in his face, working at Azkaban day in and day out had to be much worse than just visiting, it took its toll on everyone which is why watchwizards were only allowed to work two months out of the year at the prison. After the last time the dementors had been in charge of Azkaban and they had defected to Voldemort's side, it had been decided by the Ministry that they would not be the only ones patrolling the fortress, experienced aurors were sent in shifts to patrol and run the prison, the dementors still got to feed off the fear and despair of the prisoners, while the prisoners themselves suffered terribly from the effects of them, but the Ministry were still in charge of the general running of the fortress. Harry was glad he had not been called in to work there yet, he knew it would happen one day but it would be a long way off, you needed to be strong to work in such close proximity to dementors and although a patronus would offer you some protection it would become difficult to conjure them after a few weeks. The only bonus to working a two month stint at Azkaban was being ordered to have a whole month off to recover.

Harry looked at the wizard in front of him, he was a tall, dark haired man who he did not recognise, the haggard look on his face told Harry that he was probably near the end of his shift at Azkaban, he had a patronus walking in front of him which resembled a donkey but was rather defeated looking, Harry could feel that it was only emmiting limited protection and decided to cast his own patronus to intensify the guard. "Expecto patronum," he shouted, concentrating intently on the image of marrying Ginny, and his stag erupted from the end of his wand and cantered to catch up with the failing donkey.

"Thanks," the watchwizard mumbled, "Get's hard to conjure one properly after a while, not easy to think of something happy when you've been here for seven weeks, even the thought of being home with the family for Christmas doesn't cheer me up, I can hardly wait to get away. I'm just glad the shifts are only twelve hours a day, it is a small relief to apparate to the mainland once a day, I heard what happened last night absolute chaos when I arrived this morning!" he even sounded defeated and Harry had a deep empathy for him. "Name's Joseph by the way, Joseph Aborstein, been an auror for seventeen years now, never thought it'd come to guarding Azkaban but I suppose someone's got to do it."

"Good to meet you, Joseph," Harry said quietly, he was beginning to feel a little despair already, even with his stag to protect him. He thought about Ginny again, waiting in bed for him, and began to perk up slightly as they entered the general office of the Chief of Staff at Azkaban. Another haggard looking man rose from a chair in a dull, grey room; papers were strewn across a hard, gunmetal grey desk in the middle of the room, in the corner was a window looking out on the rough sea outside and on the other wall was row upon row of dirty, grey filing cabinets. Harry shook the hand of the man behind the desk who had proffered his own hand when Harry had entered and then they both sat down. He looked around the room and realised just how awful this place really was, he could feel the constant coldness and was glad he still had his patronus, a small, whispy squirrel was curled up on the desk amidst the pile of papers emitting some kind of protection from the gloom, but Harry did not find its presence comforting.

"Mr Potter, I am Pious Gorge, the Governor and Chief of Staff for the winter A shift, I am deeply sorry that you have had to be called out over this and cannot express how mortified I feel that the prisoner was able to escape on our watch. I can assure you that the dementors have not defected again but they have been unable to offer any explanation as to what happened last night, they just became aware that there was one less person feeling despair and assumed that one of the prisoners had died, they went in to check all the prisoners this morning and found Mr Lestrange's cell was empty. We have conducted a thorough search of the cell and the area around it both inside and out and can find no explanation as to how he escaped, the door of the cell was locked and the window bars are too high and too thin for anyone to escape through. I am also sure you are aware that no-one can apparate from inside the prison and definitely not without a wand, there have been no visitors in the prison since the last shift change over when the Minister came so he could not have been passed anything that may have enabled him to escape. The prisoners have access to nothing in here they are simply left to their feelings of hopelessness and despair so there was no reading material or magic of any kind that he could have used. We still have the broken pieces of his wand," he reached into a drawer in the desk and removed a fading plastic bag containing a broken wand, the name Rodolphus Lestrange was written on a label stuck to the outside of the bag, "We removed this from our storage facilities as soon as we realised that he was missing to check he hadn't somhow gotten his hands on it. The only clue or anything of any kind that we have is a carving on the floor that we found in his cell this morning, it looks like an ancient rune and he has obviously been carving it for a long time with a small piece of rock or something, the grooves are well worn. It was hidden beneath his bed and we only discovered it this morning when we conducted a thorough search of his cell."

"May I see the cell?" Harry asked gulping as he thought about getting nearer to the dementors, "And the rune."

"Of course Mr Potter, Joseph will take you," he gestured towards Joseph who grimaced as the same thought that Harry had just had flashed through his mind. Harry stood up to leave the room, "I will return to this office before I leave Mr Gorge, Thank you for your time so far." Harry nodded his head in the direction of the governor and then left the office after Joseph, his patronus cantered up ahead once more to join the donkey which seemed to be deflating by the minute. He followed his guide up a flight of rough, stone steps, the walls were made of stone and the air felt damp, the stench of rotting seaweed filled his nostrils as he climbed higher up the steps. It was dark in the passage and Harry instinctively reached for his wand and whispered "Lumos," the tip of his wand cast a green glow through the passageway which made it seem eerier still.

It hit him when he reached the top of the flight of stairs, all hope and happiness burst out of him like a dam bursting its banks, he began to hear the familiar screams which he associated with dementors, the screams of his mother as she died at the hand of Lord Voldemort, he concentrated with all his might on the memory of laying in bed with Ginny earlier in the morning, he imagined the feel of her skin as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, trying to cling on to the last vestiges of sleep, his stag seemed to glow brighter and as he turned the corner at the top of the stairs it stood guard between him and the three dementors patrolling the corridor, he walked past them with his protection around him and continued with Joseph down a long, dark corridor. It was as drab and depressing as the stairwell they had just climbed, except that there were high, barred windows just below the ceiling which afforded some natural light to the area.

They stopped outside a heavy metal door, years of damp had corroded the door so it looked rusty, parts of the door were coming away but it was so thick that no-one would have been able to use it as a means of escape, Joseph swung the it open with a great effort and the putrid stench which filled Harry's nostrils made him reel backwards on his heels. The smell of rotting flesh still hung in the air, years of the same person living in the room with no means of washing or cleaning themselves, even though the cell was currently vacated of a living being the smell had seeped into every corner of the room. There was a small, metal framed bed in the corner and a dirty, almost unrecognisable toilet in the opposite corner, these were the only two items in the room and Harry realised once more what a truly terrible place this was. The walls were no different to the corridors and stairwell they had already encountered, moss was growing on the inside of the cell, spurred on around the barred window where the only form of light entered the room.

Harry explored the walls of the room looking for any place where a prisoner may have escaped but they were so thick that it would be impossible to penetrate them in any way, he searched the floor but came to the same conclusion, the only way to leave the room was through the door or the window, and as the doors were kept locked shut all day and night and the windows were barely wide enough for a small mammal to slip through the bars, Harry could find no explanation for how the prisoner had escaped. His only frame of reference was that of his godfather, Sirius Black, he had once escaped from this place, he had been an animagus and had transformed into his alias, a black shaggy dog, before leaving the room when a dementor had entered, as dementors could not see, they fed off feelings, he had passed by them undetected as they did not feed off animals in the same way. If indeed Lestrange was an animagus this form of escape was impossible now that the aurors were on guard with the dementors, they could see perfectly well and people, animals and anything else going into the building were recorded carefully as they entered and left. Harry could find no explanation at all, "Where is the symbol?" he asked Joseph, shivering form the inescapable cold of the prison.

"Under the bed," he replied, they walked over to it and Harry pointed his wand, "Wigardium Leviosa," he rattled off and moved his wand sideways as the bed raised itself, he moved it to the opposite corner of the room, dropping it carelessly and looking at the space where the bed had been. "He must have been carving it for some time," Joseph said, "It's deeply engraved." Harry looked and saw that the runic symbol was indeed deeply engraved into the floor it was about two foot square and about an inch deep into the stone, the rune was a triangle shape each line intersected and continued for another few inches, at the end of each line was a smaller triangle divided into two and in the centre of the large triangle was a square and a cross. Harry had never studied ancient runes and wished that Hermione was with him at that moment as she would probably have translated it immediately, he conjured a parchment and quill and copied the shape onto it quickly he would take it back to the office and have it translated as soon as possible.

He shivered and looked at his stag it was beginning to wilt and Harry realised he would need to concentrate if he was to make it back past the dementors. The image of him and Ginny play fighting over the wedding details brought a sudden warmth to his heart and the stag seemed to perk up immediately. He and Joseph left the room and returned to the governors office quickly, Harry was losing his resolve rapidly and he knew he needed to get away from this place as fast as he could. He informed the governor that he would be in touch once he had had the rune translated and swiftly exited the building almost running to the spot high on a rock where he could apparate back to the ministry.

He arrived back around lunchtime and disappeared into his office, the staff in the main room ignored his unusually curt greetings as they were well aware that he had been to Azkaban and did not envy his state of mind. He sat back in his chair and looked at the photograph on his desk, it was one Luna had given him from Ginny's Christmas party the year before, a joyful looking Harry and Ginny were staring intently into each others eyes and twirling and dancing around the dance floor smiling and laughing gleefully at each other. It immediately warmed Harry and the feeling stayed with him now that he was far away from the dementors, the feelings of happiness and hope flooded back into him as he thought about the upcoming wedding, glancing at the clock he thought to himself, this time next week we'll be married. With this thought in his head he reached into his drawer for some chocolate, the best remedy for an encounter with dementors, and sat back in his chair removing the parchment showing the runic symbol. He called for his secretary and asked her to take it for translation before getting out his own quill and some parchment to make notes for his upcoming press conference.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it and are starting to form some ideas about what might happen next! I'll update soon when I've had some ideas from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley all sank onto a chair at the kitchen table of the Burrow and sighed, the dresses had been put in Ginny's room out of the way and the boys' robes were hanging in Ron's bright orange bedroom above, they had all collapsed, exhausted at the same time each into separate chairs. Mrs Weasley flicked her wand casually and the kettle filled itself at the sink and put itself onto the cooker to boil, three teabags flew into a teapot and three mugs flew across the room from the cupboard coming to rest by the teapot. They were sitting chatting quietly when a small owl tapped the kitchen window, "Oh that looks like a ministry owl," said Ginny, "I wonder if it's Dad or Harry," Mrs Weasley flicked her wand at the window and it opened quickly, a shot of cold air burst into the room, followed by the owl which was covered in snow.

"It's starting to come down quickly out there," Hermione stated, "There'll be a blizzard before we know it!" The owl flew over to Ginny and dropped a small, rolled up piece of parchment into her hands, she patted it on the head and then rose from the table to get an owl treat, she passed the treat to the shivering creature who hooted in thanks and then flew back out of the window into the falling snow. Mrs Weasley flicked her wand once more and the window closed behind it, she then pointed at the fire which became more intense to make up for the sudden blast of cold air. Ginny sat back in her seat and unrolled the small piece of parchment to see the familiar, scrawling handwriting of Harry.

_Ginny,_

_Looks like it's going to be a late one darling, it's a big emergency and I have to go out to Azkaban too, I can't say anything just yet as you know but I have a press conference at one o clock so look out for the evening edition of the Prophet. Hope you have had a good time shopping, stay at your Mum's or Hermione's for tea tonight, I don't know when I'll be back, but I'd still like to find you where I left you when I do!_

_Love you_

_Harry_

She frowned as she read the part about Azkaban, she had been near dementors at times during her life and knew how terrible they could make you feel, but she also knew how much they affected Harry and was worried about his visit, she knew he would be careful and his stag would be with him all the time, but she would rest a lot easier when she knew he was back from the awful place.

"Sounds like a big emergency," Ginny told her Mum and Hermione, "Harry's got to go out to Azkaban and says he doesn't know when he'll be back tonight," they both gasped audibly when she mentioned Azkaban as they too were well aware of the effects of dementors, and the effect they had on Harry, "He's got a press conference in half an hour," she glanced at the kitchen clock, "Says to watch out for this evening's Prophet." She had already decided not to stay with either of them for tea so she didn't mention that part of his letter to them, she knew Harry would be exhausted when he got home and thought it would be nice to have something ready for him to eat and then they could slip quietly off to bed. Damn she thought to herself as she realised she had not visited the muggle bakery near Diagon Alley, she made a mental note to stop by later on when she left her mum's, realising that she might as well stay for most of the day at least until Hermione went home, she could apparate into the alley behind the shop instead of visiting the Leaky Cauldron and walking, it would be much quicker.

A few hours later, the three women were chatting about the wedding details and drinking their third cup of tea when they got onto the topic of Luna's strange shift in the closed ward at St Mungos. The closed ward was for permanent patients, those who could not function in the real world and needed constant medical care, Ginny's first year defence against the dark arts teacher was there, his memory had been eradicated when a memory charm he was attempting to cast on Harry and Ron had backfired because he had been trying to use Ron's broken wand. He now lived in the ward with many other permanent patients, including Neville's parents.

"I wonder why all the patients were on edge last night," Hermione mused, "Could it have anything to do with Harry's emergency?" she pondered.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, "But it's strange that Neville's Mum was looking out of the window saying she could see _him_, I mean I've done a couple of shifts on that ward before and come into contact with Luna's in laws but they never appeared to recognise anyone, even poor Neville and his grandmother, I mean if she could see anyone out of that window I'm not sure she would even know who or what a _he_ was."

"It's so terrible what happened to them, they did so much to try and help the order and bring down Voldemort, but to be tortured into insanity by that horrible man and wife, it almost makes me proud that I got one of them in the final battle," Mrs Weasley said thinking back on her duel with Bellatrix Lestrange who had been attempting to kill Ginny at the time. "And even Azkaban is too good for her lowlife husband, Rodolphus, Harry should have killed him when he had the chance!"

"Mother," Ginny scolded sharply, "Harry is not a murderer, he does not kill because he can, only when he has to, imagine what it would do to his soul if he did," she shuddered at the thought, killing Voldemort had taken its toll on Harry, even though he had been destined to do it, it had been prophesised about, he had still had to kill another human being however evil that human being was. Harry had taken a long time to come to terms with what he had done and although he had made his peace with his destiny, he was still reluctant to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring to disarm and capture before sending them to a fate worse than death in Azkaban.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Mrs Weasley blushed, "Of course I wouldn't want Harry to kill unless he had to, he is not that terrible a person, I just think it is so horrible that the Longbottoms have to live their life in St Mungos not knowing that they have a wonderful son who they would be so proud of, and poor Neville had to live his life without the love of his parents. I mean I'm sure Augusta Longbottom was a wonderful grandmother to him and showered him with the love his parents would have given him, but they were all denied a wonderful thing by those two death eaters." She was becoming red in the face, a sure sign that she was angry it was a face that Hermione and Ginny were both familiar with.

"Well I'm sure Alice Longbottom was just gabbling about seeing something, like Ginny and Luna both said, she really is not well enough to have noticed anything important," Hermione said thinking back on the one and only time she had ever met the Longbottoms in the closed ward one Christmas Day.

"Yes, you're probably right Hermione, anyway I'd better make a start on tea for us all, are you two staying? I know George is joining us and Ron mentioned in the shop earlier that he might," she looked at them both hopefully, Mrs Weasley loved family and making a home cooked meal for her growing brood was one of her most favourite activities, "Bill and Fleur are popping over with Victoire too, I can hardly believe that she is walking already, they grow so fast!" she smiled whistfully.

"We're stopping Molly," said Hermione, "Ron mentioned it to me too in the shop and I do love your cooking," Mrs Weasley beamed with pride, "Plus we haven't seen Victoire for a few weeks, so it'll be nice to have tea with her and Bill and Fleur."

"What about you pumpkin?" Mrs Weasley said turning to Ginny, "If Harry's going to be late, you may as well stay." Ginny rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen with her empty tea mug, "No I'm going to pop home and make something for Harry, it sounds like he'll have had a trial of a day and having a nice cooked meal waiting for him will hopefully cheer him up, I'm going to apparate into the alley behind that muggle bakery he likes so much near the Leaky Cauldron, I was going to pop out while we were there today but I forgot. I'll get him something nice from there, I've got loads of cleaning up to do at home anyway and it''ll be double the surprise if he comes home to a neat flat!"

They all chuckled at Ginny's comment, Mrs Weasley had spent more than thirty years cleaning up after Ginny and the rest of her brood and was well aware of just how messy Ginny could be. Hermione, who was more of a clean freak, was just as aware as she had shared bedrooms with Ginny on many occasions and the majority of arguments the two girls had shared during their fifteen year friendship had been over Ginny's untidiness. Harry on the other hand was amazingly tidy, though he had been far from it when they were at school, after living with Ron throughout their school life and then for a few years afterwards he had become used to the Weasley messiness, but the couple of years he had lived alone had taught him to be tidy and clean. However, asking Ginny to move in had returned his home to the messy Weasley ways and he was always surprised when Ginny decided to clean up their flat and he would repay her generously, usually in the bedroom, or on a new clean surface somewhere else!

"Well just you be careful if you are going into muggle London young lady, it will be dark soon, maybe you should go now before it happens," she gestured to the window and Ginny glanced out into the ever growing snowstorm, a dark shadow near the window made her jump and she did a double take looking back at the spot where the shadow had been.

"Everything alright dear," said Mrs Weasley coming up to join her and looking in the same direction as her daughter.

"Hm, what?" The younger woman furrowed her brow, "I just, I thought I saw something moving out there against the snow, must have been my imagination," she dismissed the thought and returned to her seat by the fire, just looking at the cold snow outside had made her start to shiver, "I'll go in a bit mum, I'll be fine, I'll apparate to the end of the alley and run into the shop, I'll be home before you know it." The two best friends huddled in their chairs by the roaring fire while Mrs Weasley busied herself preparing a roast ham, the girls chatted animatedly about nothing in particular and Mrs Weasley listened to them enjoying the sound of her family. In a few more days Harry would finally be a proper member of her family and hopefully, if her youngest son ever got around to asking, Hermione would be joining it soon too, she could think of no two other people she would like to have in her family more than Harry and Hermione.

**So there it is, what do you think? Any ideas?!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here again with chapter six, I admit, whilst quite obvious really, that one of my readers was correct in their guess as to what will happen next, the question is - can Harry stop it? And if he doesn't what will he do next? Only a week to the wedding!! Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the piece of parchment in front of him, the press were not going to be too happy with the limited information that he had but he would have to give them what little he knew or the rumours would start flying around and the Ministry would come under attack. He looked at his watch, he still wore the gold one that Mr and Mrs Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday, it was almost one o clock and he would have to go to the press conference now, he had had another short meeting with the Minister a few minutes before to update him on his visit to Azkaban and the Minister was happy for him to go to the press with the little information that he had. Harry grabbed his piece of parchment and left his office closing and locking the door securely behind him, he nodded at his secretary who knew where he was heading and walked over to the main entrance to the department. Once outside the door he turned and headed in the direction of the lift, nodding at the people he passed on the way, when the lift door opened Mr Weasley was standing in front of Harry, "Good afternoon Harry," he said cheerfully, and followed it up with, "I hear there has been a breakout from Azkaban," in a sterner voice.

"Yes, I'm on my way to give a press conference now in the atrium, just been to Azkaban this morning," he shuddered again at the thought and Mr Weasley frowned.

"Nasty place," he said shaking his head, "Still you can cast a good patronus Harry so you at least had some protection with you."

"Yes," Harry nodded as the lift came to a stop and opened on the atrium. He was greeted by floods of reporters snapping cameras at him and bombarding him with questions.

"Good luck," Mr Weasley muttered as Harry stepped out of the lift into the throng, he walked through the crowd with his hand raised refusing to answer any questions until he reached the podium that had been set up for him by the newly reconstructed fountain of magical bretheren, he marvelled at the new fountain, a huge improvement on the original one which had been blown to pieces by Voldemort on the night he had revealed himself to the wizarding world. The original had then been replaced by a grotesque statue of a witch and wizard sitting on chairs made from muggle born witches and wizards, in their rightful place according to the purebloods. Since the demise of Voldemort a new fountain had been commissioned to replicate the original although this one was truer to its image, a witch, a wizard, a goblin, a house elf and a centaur were in pride of place on the statue, but were all now equal in status. The original had had the elf, goblin and centaur bowing in subservience to the witch and wizard, all were equal now becasue it was now that way in the wizarding world. They had all pulled together to defeat Voldemort and his deatheaters in the final battle at Hogwarts and they now all lived side by side, each faction still had their own set of beliefs and ideals that were not necessarily the same but they were allowed to live side by side and respected each other equally.

The house elves still served their masters but had more rights and freedom than they had ever had before, though it was true that many did not take the rights and freedoms, which still irked Hermione. She had taken SPEW to new heights after the house elves of Hogwarts had joined in the fight, every house elf was now allowed to wear clothes, have holidays and were paid, although many of the older ones refused they were still entitled to them and anyone caught treating their house elf in the 'old ways' that they used to would be punished. Hermione ran a team of elvish welfare inspectors who had a record of all house elves and their places of employment, regular checks were carried out in the homes to ensure they were treated correctly, and they tried to convince the long standing ones that they could have the freedom and payments that others were receiving. One of the things that had impressed Harry the most when Hermione had increased awareness of SPEW was that she had used a picture of Dobby as part of her logo so that he was now immortalised as a free house elf who gave his life to rescue Harry Potter and his friends.

Harry waited for the noise to die down before beginning to read from his parchment, "Members of the press, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the rumours are true, a prisoner has indeed escaped from Azkaban," the crowd gasped, "Rodolphus Lestrange, a known death eater, escaped sometime during the night. I can assure you that the dementors are still under ministry control and do not know how the prisoner managed to escape, the members of the auror office currently stationed at Azkaban were on guard all night and did not see the prisoner pass by them. It was at around seven o clock this morning when the dementors discovered that he had escaped, they had assumed the prisoner had died when they felt one less despairing soul and left it until this morning to investigate the cell. I myself have visited Azkaban this morning," the press visibly recoiled at this statement as if being in such close proximity to Harry could pass the effects of the dementors onto them, "I searched the cell myself and found no means of escape. However the investigation is far from over and I will be leading a team of aurors to search for and capture the prisoner as soon as possible."

"Mr Potter," came a shrill voice from the front, this was a voice that Harry recognised and he looked down upon the blonde curly hair and acid green talons of Rita Skeeter, "Would you say that this man escaped because the ministry are not putting enough aurors on guard at the prison, it has been said in the past that the number is inadequate." He saw her quick quotes quill writing rapidly and knew that she would be embellishing the story as much as possible, "No, Miss Skeeter, I would not, we have ample supervision for the prison, the dementors are enough usually, however in this instance we are unable to offer any explanation yet as to why the prisoner was able to escape but it was not the fault of the auror office."

"Mr Potter," came the voice of a small, rotund, bald headed man from the back, "Has the muggle Prime Minister been informed?"

"Yes he has, the Minister held a meeting with him this morning."

"Mr Potter, we know that you were responsible for catching Lestrange after he fled from the battle of Hogwarts, will you be heading up the investigation to catch him again?"

"I am in charge of the investigation and will do everything in my power to ensure that he is caught as soon as possible and returned to Azkaban where he will be unable to escape again, as I am sure you know the penalty for any escaped prisoner is the dementor's kiss."

"Mr Potter," came the shrill voice from the front of the crowd again, "How do you intend to head up the investigation when you are to marry…" she consulted a piece of parchment in her hand "…Miss Jinvera Wessley this Saturday, or do you intend to postpone the wedding while you attend to this matter?"

Harry coughed loudly to hide the annoyance that he felt, "Miss GINEVRA WEASLEY," he stressed knowing full well that she had pronounced it wrong on purpose, "And my private life is none of your concern thank you Miss Skeeter." he replied icily. Rita Skeeter pouted but her quick quotes quill was still scratching furiously on her noteparchment. "That is all the information that we have on this matter at the moment, I would just like to reiterate that the auror department is on red alert and will be working around the clock to catch Rodolphus Lestrange, I urge all witches and wizards to be on guard for this man and to report anything suspicious to my department at once, however insignificant they might find it. Thank you for your time and good day." He nodded at the crowd and walked away from the podium amidst shouts of questions and more flashing cameras. He made his way slowly back to the office and was greeted by his secretary who had a grave look on her face, "The translation department got back to you Mr Potter over that runic symbol you found, they said you should visit them straight away it sounded extremely urgent."

"Thank you Beatrice," Harry said, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction to his office, towards the translation department. He arrived within minutes and the head of the department, Granville Bode, invited him into his own office. "Please take a seat Mr Potter," he urged.

"My secretary said it was urgent," Harry replied.

"Yes, Mr Potter, this symbol," he indicated the piece of parchment Harry had sent earlier, "It is a very ancient rune, it was not immediately recognised by anyone on the team and we had to do a little research, this symbol was used only by dark wizards many thousands of years ago we finally managed to find it in an ancient book only a few minutes ago, the symbol, Mr Potter, means deepest revenge."

An hour later Harry was back in his own office taking a breather, he had shot back to his own department after the meeting with Mr Bode and called his team in for a meeting, he had explained the findings of the translation department to the whole team and asked for them to look through the case files and anything else they could find for Rodolphus Lestrange, populating a list of people he may have a grudge against. He also wanted a list of all property currently or previously owned by the Lestrange family and a detailed list of all the places he was sighted during his year long exile. The team had got themselves organised straight away and within the hour had brought Harry almost all the information he had asked for, he was looking at the list of properties they had put together for him when his office door opened and Ronald Fogart stood in the doorway a nervous expression on his face.

"Yes Ronald, what have you found?"

"Well Mr Potter, we put together the list of people Mr Lestrange may have a grudge against and top of the list is…" he paused,

"Spit it out Ronald," Harry barked, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, you, and second, Mrs Molly Weasley."

Harry's heart sank as realisation dawned on him, if Lestrange wanted revenge on him for locking him away in Azkaban and he wanted revenge on Molly, probably for killing his wife, then the best way to get his revenge would be…"Ginny," he gasped.

**Hmmm I'm feeling kind and going to give out chapter 7 today too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 chapters in one day, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Ginny was staring out of the window of the Burrow at the falling snow, it had blanketed the garden completely and gave it a peaceful look, Ginny was excited about this beautiful scenery being the backdrop to her wedding, although it would be cold the winter wonderland scene would make it all the more special. It had gotten dark while the three women chatted by the cosy fire and Ginny had decided that she should go to the bakery now before it closed and then get back to the flat as soon as she could. She was pulling on her cloak and gathering together the bags of things that she had bought in Diagon Alley, "Let me know by the floo when you are home Ginny," he mother warned sternly.

"Don't worry mum I'll be fine, it'll take me three minutes to apparate to the shop and then back to the flat," she chuckled, "But I'll still let you know when I get there," she conceded holding her hands up to ward off the onslaught of warnings her mother looked about to give. Pulling her collar up around her neck and clinging tightly to her bags she turned on the spot in the Burrow's kitchen and disappeared, landing a split second later in a darkened alley; a blast of cold air hit her like a forcefield and she pulled the cloak around her to keep it out while walking along the alley. She had landed at the opposite end to where she had intended and now had to pass along the backs of the shops in the darkness, she was hurrying along when she heard a creaking sound behind her, she whirled around and pulled her wand from inside her cloak, "Lumos," she whispered and held it up in front of her to look around the alley, she could see nothing but the bins from the various shops along the street but she jumped almost sky high when a small cat darted out from behind one of the bins hissing at her and running off. She chided herself for being so easily scared and swung back around whispering, "Nox," so the light from her wand extinguished itself.

"I'll take that thank you," said a gruff voice in front of her while her wand was pulled from her hand, the foul stench of rotting flesh filled her nostrils and Ginny gagged as she tried to turn and run but a large, dirty hand grabbed hold of her and pulled her roughly against a smelly body, the body of a gaunt looking man, she tried to scream but the man's other hand quickly clamped itself across her mouth, eyes wide she began to kick and squirm against her attacker but to no avail, he was taller than her by a head and was too strong for her to overcome, she dropped the bags that she was carrying just as the man turned on the spot and she felt the familiar squeezing sensation of apparating. They landed in a dark and dingy room, the smell of the man was overpowering her and she was panicking as she tried once more to squirm away from him but the hold he had on her was too strong, "Stop yer squirming lassie it'll do you no good," he laughed menacingly in her ear. The last thing she heard before her world went black was a thud as something hit her on the back of the head.

Ron landed at the back door of the Burrow as soon as Ginny had disappeared and walked through into the warm kitchen clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet's evening edition which he dropped on the table saying, "Have you seen the paper? Harry's in it again!"

"Yeah, Ginny said he had a press conference this afternoon about that emergency," Mrs Weasley replied.

"Have you seen what the emergency is though? I think Harry might be busy for a while, I hope it doesn't get in the way of Saturday," he lifted the paper and passed it to Hermione, she straightened it out and began to read from the front page where a large picture of Harry standing by the fountain of magical bretheren took up much of the front cover.

_OUT OF AZKABAN_

_Auror Harry Potter announced at a press conference today that a former supporter of You-know-who has escaped from Azkaban. Rodolphus Lestrange, originally imprisoned in Azkaban after the first war for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity and caught again four years ago by Harry Potter after a year on the run, has escaped from the fortress sometime before seven o clock this morning. As usual no one in the ministry knows what happened and while they are trying to reassure us that the dementors are still under their control they can offer no explanation as to how a prisoner was able to leave a cell with barred windows and a locked door. Mr Potter assured the press that they were conducting a thorough investigation and that they would not rest until the torturer is found if we can believe that they are that organised. He also stressed as always that we should be ever vigilant and report anything suspicious to the ministry however insignificant it may appear. However this reporter is more interested in how the famous auror and killer of You-know-who will juggle this investigation and chase with his upcoming nuptuals on Saturday, if ever Harry wanted an excuse to postpone or cancel his wedding to Miss Jinvera Wessley then here it is! Stay tuned readers, Harry has given me full permission to be the sole reporter on the Potter- Wessley wedding if he makes it up the aisle! And I intend to report the truth as always!_

_Reporter Rita Skeeter_

"Honestly, will that woman ever stop? Why does she always have to centre everything around Harry and make up lies too? They are not having any reporters at the wedding at all, and of course they will make it up the aisle, Harry won't let work get in the way of that, even if it is Rodolphus Lestrange…Oh," she halted.

"What?" Ron asked impatiently hating it when Hermione did that and then stopped talking, "Lestrange," she turned to Mrs Weasley, "I wonder if that's who Alice Longbottom was talking about last night."

"Hang on," Ron said while Mrs Weasley nodded her head in agreement with Hermione, "How do you know what Alice Longbottom was saying, and what would it have to do with this?" he looked confused.

"Luna had to work on the closed ward last night and she said they were all a bit edgy, especially the Longbottoms, Alice kept looking out of the window saying something about being able to see_ him_."

"Well they are a bit gaga aren't they?"

"Ron, don't say that about them," she scolded glancing at him and then turning back to Mrs Weasley, "What if somehow they knew it was Lestrange, I know they have no real memory as such, but he did such an atrocious thing to them, maybe somewhere in there they can remember that, what if Lestrange was outside St Mungos last night? We should tell Harry."

"Harry,"

"Yes, that's what I said Ron, are you going deaf or something?"

"No, Harry, he's here!" At that very moment Harry bustled through the door letting in all the cold air, he had a look of grave concern on his face, "Where's Ginny?" he demanded gruffly.

"She's not here, why Harry what's wrong?" Hermione could sense as soon as he walked through the door that something was very wrong.

"Where did she go?" he growled, he was beginning to worry all of them and Ron wanted to know why.

"Harry, what is it?"

He wrung his hands before replying, "Lestrange, he left a runic carving in his cell," he passed it to Hermione.

"I don't recognise it," she said looking at it with concentration, "It must be old."

"It is, ancient, and only ever used by dark wizards, it means revenge," Mrs Weasley gasped and Harry looked at her, "I had the team draw up a list of anyone he may have had a grudge against and top of the list were me and-" Mrs Weasley cut him off "Me."

"Why you Mum?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione scolded and then lowered her voice as she said, "Bellatrix was his wife."

Realisation dawned on Ron and he turned to Harry, "So if he wants revenge on both of you he might…" he stopped unable to actually say the words but they all knew what each other were thinking.

"Did she go home?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley replied.

"Right I'm going to check the flat and if she's there I'm bringing her back here while we figure out what to do," he went to turn on the spot but Hermione shouted, "Wait…" Harry stopped, "She was going to that muggle bakery that you like near the Leaky Cauldron first."

"Oh," Mrs Weasley screeched shrilly, "She was going to apparate into the alley behind so she wouldn't have to walk through the cold and dark, she hasn't flooed me to say she was back, surely…" she looked at the clock, "It's been at least ten minutes, oh Ginny." Hermione put her arms around Mrs Weasley and guided her to a chair by the fire.

"Ron get to the flat and look for her there, I'm going to the alley to see if she's still at the bakery, Mrs Weasley we'll be back with her before you know it," he said confidently although Hermione could tell by the look on his face that he was as scared as the rest of them. "Harry I'm coming with you," Hermione said.

"No you-"

"Harry!" she screeched and he knew that she only wanted to help him and was worried about Ginny too so he relented, they stood together and the three of them turned on the spot heading to two separate destinations. Harry and Hermione landed in the alley behind the bakery and immediately headed for the shop's entrance, Hermione halted when she saw something further up the alley, "Harry," she caught his arm and pointed towards a pile of bags she had spotted on the floor, his stomach fell and she started to shake, they both ran quickly towards the bags and Hermione rifled through them quickly.

"These…are the…things…she…bought…today in… in Diagon Alley, and look…look there, her watch, the silver one," she took a step forward and picked up a shining silver object that must have been broken during some kind of struggle, Harry started to shake his head, "No," he shouted as all feeling drained from his body, it felt like a dementor had crept into the alley and taken away all his happiness, he had got to her, he had taken his Ginny, "No," he screamed into the air as he sank onto his knees. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder as Harry buried his face in his hands and tears began to stream down her face, why had she let her go? Why had she not made her stay at the Burrow? The Burrow, a thought suddenly struck her, "Harry," she whispered and his head lifted to look at her, "Today at the Burrow…" she hesitated before saying her name, "Ginny, she…she said she thought she had seen something outside the window, what if he…?" she couldn't continue but Harry knew what she meant, "…and last night, Luna was on a nightshift in the closed ward and Alice Longbottom was staring out of the window saying she could see him, Luna dismissed it as nargles, but we were just saying what if he'd been outside the hospital waiting for…for Ginny?" she looked horrified and Harry stood up, "We need to get back to the Burrow and then I'll go to the office," he stated matter-of-factly, "I am going to find her and I'll do it tonight, he won't get away with this," he growled menacingly.

Together they turned on the spot to apparate back to the Burrow. When they arrived Bill and Fleur were at the table with Arthur and Ron, who had obviously returned from the flat, they were all wearing the same grave faces when Harry and Hermione entered without Ginny, Molly screamed from the corner and Hermione and Fleur went over to comfort her, tears falling uncontrollably down all of their faces.

"We saw the papers and Ron filled us in when we got here, what's happening Harry?" Bill asked in a calm voice.

"We found Ginny's bags behind the bakery," he paced up and down in the kitchen, "And her broken watch, it looks like…" he couldn't bear to say it, "…Hermione said that Ginny had seen something outside of the Burrow earlier, I think he may have been listening to their conversation and then waited in the alley for Ginny to apparate. How could I have let this happen?" Harry slammed his fist onto the table making everyone jump, "How?" he threw his arms in the air in desperation, "I always thought deep down that one day something like this would happen if we stayed together, we should have stayed apart, she would have been safe," he was yelling now and Ron jumped up to sit next to him.

"It's not your fault mate, he'd have taken her for Mum even if you weren't together-"

"No," Harry interrupted jumping back up and pacing the room again, "No, it's me he wants revenge on, that's why he's taken her," he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "It's my fault, I have to go, I need to go to the office and get everything, I have to find her, now." Harry was shouting and the others were staring at him wildly, "We're coming with you," Ron stated grabbing Hermione's hand and standing next to him.

"Ron no this is my problem and the aurors will deal-" he was cut off abruptly, "SHE'S MY SISTER!" Ron screamed and Harry looked up to see all eyes looking at him, Ginny was their's just as much as his but it was he who had put her in this danger, he knew they would not see it the same way but he knew the truth, he had put her in danger by going back to her, deep down inside he had known there was the danger but he had been caught up in the idea of finally being happy with the woman of his dreams, he now knew what a mistake that had been, he had jeopardised her life and now she was paying the price for his stupidity, he was not destined to be happy and Harry should have made his peace with that in order to keep those he held dearest, safe. He thought about Rodolphus Lestrange having Ginny somewhere, he couldn't stand the thought, what if he did something to her? He would kill him, no matter what the consequence of his actions, either to his career or himself, he would kill him without a second thought if he had touched or harmed her in any way.

"Let's go," he growled then he walked over to Molly, knelt by her chair and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry Molly, this is my fault," she attempted to stop him but he ignored it, "It is and I will not rest until I have her back in the Burrow where you can keep her safe," tears fell down her face in streams and Harry began to cry too, she pulled him into an embrace and whispered, "I have faith in you Harry," then she released him and glanced at her clock on the wall, Harry followed her gaze and saw the hand labelled 'Ginny' had moved to mortal peril, he swallowed loudly and looked back at Mrs Weasley before the three friends went one by one through the fireplace to the ministry.

**Well there you go, I've been kind and allowed two chapters today so please be kind to me and tell me what you think is coming up! Will he find her? Will he kill Lestrange? Will there be a wedding? oooooo review and I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny awoke with a thumping pain in her head, the events of the past few hours hit her suddenly and panic began to set in straight away, she tried to calm herself knowing that panicking would not help, she needed to find out where she was and why she was there. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to move her hands to the place where her head was thumping but found they were tied behind her back, looking around the dark room she could make out rotting timber walls and a boarded up window, she was laying on an old, hard bed pushed against a corner opposite the window, a thin, dusty sheet separated her from the stiff board underneath. As she was looking around the door creaked open and a man entered the room, he was short and gaunt looking, he had obviously been quite rotund at one point in his life but now his skin seemed to hang limply from his body, his skin was grey and so was his long, greasy hair and beard neither of which had been cut in many years, his cheeks were hollowed and the circles around his eyes were almost jet black. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, she recoiled at the odour of his body, it smelled like he was rotting from the outside in, he leaned close to her and the stench clouded her nostrils making it difficult to breathe.

"You're awake then my lovely," he purred leaning close to her so she could see the few rotting teeth he still owned protruding from rapidly receding gums. "Didn't realise what a pretty young thing you were, being a Weasley and all," Ginny scowled at him and the man ran a rotting fingernail up her thigh, she shuddered and tried to pull away from him, "Don't worry, I ain't going to do nothing like that to a blood traitor, I wouldn't lower myself," he spat, "But a little touching here and there won't hurt now," he cackled running his hand up to touch her breasts through her robes, she flinched but was unable to get away, "It's been a long time since I felt the flesh of a woman, especially one as pretty and nubile as you," he leered at her and attempted to pull her top from the inside of her jeans, "Maybe after all this time a blood traitor wouldn't be too bad," he cackled again before standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

Ginny was still tense as he continued to speak, "I'll let your pretty little head stew over that one for a while, might as well make some use of you before I kill ya," he seemed to laugh uncontrollably at this statement and Ginny became more scared than she had ever been in her life, she looked around desperately searching for her wand or some way of escaping. He saw this and extracted her wand from his pocket, the clothes he was wearing were shabby and torn, they had greyed over many years and had soaked up the stench of his rotting body, "Looking for this?" he asked waving it around in the air in front of him, "Yes it's a nice little wand this, not my own choice of course but it works well enough for me, seeing as mine is broken up in Azkaban somewhere."

"Why am I here?" Ginny croaked.

"For my revenge my dear," he cackled again, "All I've thought about for the last four years is getting my revenge on Mr Harry Potter, he took away my life and I want him to feel what it's like. You don't recognise me do you?" Ginny shook her head at him and he continued, "Rodolphus Lestrange, pleased to meet you, well pleased to have you!" he sniggered, "How lucky I was to hear at the prison that the wonderful _saviour_ had got himself engaged, a woman who would make his life complete. The visitors they think you can't hear them through the despair but sometimes you can hone in on seemingly insignificant details, Harry Potter the man who as good as ended my life was going to be happy ever after getting on with his while I rotted away in that infernal prison of hopelessness. But I gave myself a goal, a goal to exact my revenge, he killed my Lord and all but ended my life and I would not let him get away with it, I heard that the young lady in question worked at St Mungos and I began to formulate a plan, it was that plan and the thought of carrying out such a dreadful deed which helped me to see through the fog of misery and has kept me focused now for many months. I was finally able to work through the desolation and turn myself into my animagus," Ginny gasped.

"Yes," he continued enjoying her shock, "No one ever knew that about me, not even my own wife, but an animagus I am, though it was difficult to transform in the prison without a hope to cling to, but I did it I practised and concentrated and finally, last night, I was able to transform into a small ferret and escaped through the bars of my cell window. Once outside I made it to the apparition point and waited for the nightwatchman to change, as he apparated away from the prison I clung to the hem of his robes and travelled with him arriving, luckily, in London just where I wanted to be. Once I had transformed back into myself I walked to the hospital keeping within the shadows and out of sight, I waited outside the infirmary hiding in the shadows waiting for someone to come out, and this morning I had another piece of luck, two young girls left the front entrance one of them boasting about going to try on a dress with the very girl I was waiting for, Miss Weasley.

"I made my way to Diagon Alley, entering as an animagus and followed you around all morning, I even managed to get to that despicable building you call a home where, lo and behold I got my second piece of luck, I learned that you would be making an appearance down a dark alley, what better opportunity for me to find and take you without anyone to stop me, such a lucky, lucky day for me!" he guffawed loudly. "And so here we are, waiting, for I know your young saviour will come for you and when he does he will have to stand and watch as I end your life and in the process, his life with you!" he cackled loudly and Ginny cringed.

He was right, Harry would come for her she knew it, he would not rest until he had tracked her down, though she was confident that he would be able to overpower this withered man she wasn't sure that Harry would not kill him immediately, and she feared for what that would do to his soul. He would know by now that she was gone and would be going out of his mind with worry, why had she gone alone in the dark? She had thought that it would be safer to apparate to the alley where she would not be spotted by muggles but now she realised what a stupid mistake she had made.

Lestrange interrupted her train of thoughts, "The added bonus," he said as he walked back over to her and knelt beside the bed, "Is that I get double revenge," his hands reached out to touch her body once more and she stiffened in disgust, his putrid breath once more filling her nostrils, "Revenge on him for taking my life, and revenge on your mother for taking my wife's!" he leered at her again but withdrew from the room cackling and leaving her alone to ponder her fate.

She knew Harry would be blaming himself somehow, looking once more for an escape route, she dragged herself up and tried to get off the bed but her feet were tied up too and she could not move very far, her head ached from the blow she had received and she longed to reach up with her hands. She struggled against her bonds but they cut into her wrists and she gave up when warm blood begin to trickle down into her hands, she laid back on the bed and stared up at the dusty, rotting ceiling, she had no idea where she was and no idea how Harry would ever find her rolling onto her side she sobbed softly, feeling the warm tears trickle down her face, she was scared and alone and had no idea what the man on the other side of the door would do to her, or what Harry would do to him when he found them.

**Thanks to my continued reviewers, I like to hear what you think may happen/what you want to happen! Keep it up! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry sat at his desk with his head in his hands, how could he have let this happen to her? He was scared for her, and scared of what Lestrange would do to her, he had returned to the office with Ron and Hermione and searched through the papers on his desk, making a detailed list of all the places Lestrange could have gone. His old estate and all other Lestrange properties were being searched by the aurors but nothing had been found yet, Harry was becoming desperate as he searched his brain for a clue, anything that would tell him where she was, he had cried, screamed, thumped his fists against the wall and given himself bruised knuckles, Ron and Hermione had watched him unable to offer any consolation as they felt as much worry and fear for her as Harry did. He glanced at his desk clock, it was ten o clock, she had been missing for over five hours and Harry felt useless.

"I should never have gone back to her," Harry roared jumping up and beginning to pace the room, "Why did I do it? I should have known she would never be safe."

"Harry, you are entitled to be happy, and so is she," Ron replied.

"But not at her expense, Ron, never, she is too good for this she deserves to be with someone who could keep her safe, look after her properly and keep her away from danger."

"Harry," Hermione appealed to him, "She would always put herself into danger for you even if she was with someone else, Ron is right you both deserve some happiness, and you can look after her, you will, once you are married."

"I can't marry her, Hermione," he whispered gravely looking at the floor, "I cannot place her in danger anymore, I won't do it, I will find her and return her to the Burrow for your family to protect her, Ron, but I cannot marry her, she will never be safe and we will never be free, from anything, even the people who are not a threat, look at the Prophet this evening splashing my private life all over the front page," he scowled at a copy laying on his desk amidst the other papers, "I just can't do this to her."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in despair, they knew that Harry was like this and they knew how much Ginny hated this noble side of him, they just hoped this was a heat of the moment statement and that when she was found and Lestrange was punished, Harry would forget all of this and marry her. They both knew they could not press the matter right now as they had a more important mission on their minds. Ron replaced Harry's pacing with his own as Harry sat back down and shuffled through the papers on his desk one more time, "I feel so useless," he shouted, "When is somebody going to find something, there must be a trail somewhere," at that moment a young auror appeared in Harry's doorway and they all turned to look at him, "Mr Potter," he paused, "-the d-"

"Spit it out!" Harry yelled.

"The dark mark sir, it has appeared, over…over the Lestrange mansion in Surrey, we searched it earlier today and found nothing, but a team has gone back out to investigate and have reported back that a body has been found in the estate building, a y-young…a young," he glanced at Ron, "Red headed lady." Harry's face drained of colour, it couldn't be, it couldn't be Ginny, but then why was it at the Lestrange mansion? Was this a coincidence or was it…? He couldn't even bear to let the thought form in his mind, Ron sank into the chair beside Harry's desk staring straight ahead of him and Hermione uttered a tiny but guttural moan. Harry shook himself, he had to deal with this and face whoever it was, and if it was, God no, then he would hunt Lestrange and kill him with no remorse at all because if it was her then his life would be truly over. He stood up, a stern look on his face and walked to the door, in a tone void of emotion and expression he uttered, "Take me," to the young auror and followed him out of the office leaving Ron and Hermione staring at each other in disbelief, both secretly praying that it would not be Ginny. "Where is the mansion?" Harry asked in the same expressionless voice as they walked down the corridor.

"Surrey, sir," the young man replied, "It has been left to fall into rack and ruin since the demise of Lord Voldemort and Lestrange's imprisonment in Azkaban, we searched the property thoroughly this afternoon but there was no sign of anyone having been there for many years and certainly not in the last few hours. The dark mark has just been reported to the office and Gervis apparated to the mansion immediately, he came back and reported that he had seen…the body…and then he sent me to get you." Harry swallowed hard as he tried to digest this piece of information, as a trained auror and dark wizard catcher he had come into contact with dead bodies on too many occasions and dealt with the horrific sights but he didn't know if he could actually face seeing the lifeless body of…he thrust the thought away, he would deal with that when he had to. At the end of the corridor from the auror office Harry met Gervis, "Mr Potter, I am here to take you to the mansion, we have seen the dark mark, it is indeed genuine and we have covered the body of the poor young girl, would you like to side along apparate?"

"Yes, " Harry replied still using that same expressionless voice.

Within seconds they were standing outside a crumbling but very imposing building with moulded cornices shaped into grotesque animal shapes, all appeared to be writhing in pain with wild looking eyes and barred teeth.

"This way Mr Potter," Gervis said solemnly leading him through an old, heavy oak door into a large hallway, he followed the man like a robot simply programmed to do what he had to do. Gervis led him up a set of stone steps and along a narrow corridor to a small, bare room which had rotting timber panels on the four walls and a boarded over window, in the corner of the room was the only piece of furniture, a decrepit looking iron bed with a hard board and no mattress, a sheet was covering the bed and the body of a girl the same size as Ginny was curled up, hands tied behind its back and feet tied together.

Harry swallowed audibly and moved slowly forward towards the bed, he could see long, red, curly hair flowing down the back of the body and his heart seemed to rip, unseen from his body as he walked up and realised he was about to look down upon the lifeless body of the only woman he had ever loved, and would ever love, knowing she had died because of him. His feet would not move of their own accord and he had to force himself to stand by the bed, his legs were shaking uncontrollably and tears fell furiously down his face but he did not care, he felt empty and knew that the emptiness would never leave him, as Gervis rolled the body over so Harry could look at her beautiful face he closed his eyes as if unable to look, "Mr Potter," Gervis said softly and he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her for one last time.

**Oooo? Okay who hates me? Give me reviews and I'll update soon!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, glad you liked the cliffhanger I had to do it!! This chapter is a bit longer as I cut someout of the last chapter to leave the cliffhanger so I put it into this one! So is it Ginny or not?**

**Read on and enjoy and please, please, please review!!!**

Chapter 10

As Harry opened his eyes the tears on his face turned to tears of relief, it wasn't Ginny, his heart leapt back into place and he could feel how hard it was beating against his chest, the girl was the same build as Ginny and had the same hair but it was not her, Harry knew they would have to investigate and find out who it was and he did not relish having to inform the family that she did belong to but it wasn't Ginny, she was still alive and Harry knew it. He felt guilty for being so relieved, this young woman was the daughter, sister and probably lover to some unfortunate family but all Harry could say to himself was, thank god it's not her.

"It's not her," he whispered, "Have the body taken back to the ministry for identification, check the muggle missing persons reports too, we don't know that she is a witch, and-" he stopped, "What's that?" he said pointing into the corner of the room where a small symbol had been burned into one of the wooden panels which lined the room, Harry moved closer and saw that it was the same symbol that had been carved into the floor of the cell at Azkaban, the ancient runic symbol for revenge. "It was Lestrange, he has been here, this is the same symbol as the one in his cell look, and it has been burned recently, the ash is still here on the floor, he has done this, trying to scare me into thinking he has killed Ginny, he's taunting me. I want every Lestrange property searched again and a guard placed at each one in case he returns at anytime, he wants to draw me to him somehow, he wants me to watch him kill her."

He had suddenly come to this conclusion, he would want his revenge but would not want to end his life, he wanted to see Harry suffer like he had in Azkaban, years of chasing and dealing with dark wizards had taught Harry how their minds worked. Lestrange had a wand now, Ginny's wand and he could apparate wherever he wanted to, he would draw Harry out alone, somehow and Harry would be waiting for it, but he would kill Lestange first, he would not let anything happen to Ginny, ever, when this was all over he would have to break off the engagement, for her own safety. It would tear his heart in two to do it, and probably hers but he would rather be without her knowing she was alive, than lose her to an evil person like Rodolphus Lestrange.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been drifting in and out of sleep, for how long she didn't know, when she finally came around fully it was still dark outside and she had no idea what time it was, the blow to her head still ached but it had become easier. She knew that Lestrange had moved her, he had taken her roughly some hours ago and apparated with her to another location, it was similar in state to the first one except that the room she was now locked in had no furniture at all so she was huddled on bare, wooden floorboards. He had not attempted to touch her again other than when he had moved her and had unbound her feet so she could at least walk around the room and stretch her aching legs, her hands were still tied behind her back and her wrists were sore from when she had attempted to free herself, she was hungry and thirsty but had refused to drink the slimy water she had been offered by Lestrange.

She flinched at every sound she heard outside the room afraid that he would come in and do something to her, Ginny knew he would not kill her until Harry arrived but he had made more threats against her body at various times through the night, "Being locked up in that place can make ya appreciate any body," he had cackled again in her face, his rotting teeth repulsing her and his putrid breath making her recoil further away from him.

She tensed as the door creaked open and the hideous looking man stood once more in the doorway of the room, "Think I may have scared your young man a little bit, made him realise just what is at stake," he chuckled to himself in an unnerving way, "Found myself a young muggle girl walking down the street near my home, that's where we were before, looked just like you she did, pretty young thing with hair just like yours," he walked over to her and took some of her hair in his hands stroking it softly, she held her breath to block out the smell, "Killed her I did," he laughed loudly, Ginny gasped un able to belive that he could just take an innocent girl and kill her like that without reason, but then she reminded herself that he was a dark wizard and was capable of much worse. "Killed her and left her on that bed where you were, curled up away from the door, then cast the dark mark over the mansion," he laughed mirthfully. "I watched from the bushes, they came, the aurors, they came and then that young man of yours came, looked a bit worse for wear if you ask me, but then he did look a damn sight better than I do," he gestured to himself letting go of her hair at the same time.

He rose and walked across the room, "Came out looking pretty relieved he did but I think I got my point across, he knows, he knows I got you and that he won't be getting you back, and it won't be long, you won't need to worry too long, he'll be here and then I'll be sending you to your grave, and with your own wand too, that's ironic really isn't it?" he laughed again even louder than before and swept out of the room.

She thought about Harry and what he must have gone through when he had seen the body, she knew that he dealt with dead bodies a lot in his line of work but what must have been going through his mind when he thought it might have been her lying there? She shuddered and wished once more that she was not in this situation, not because she was scared but because she hated how much she was putting Harry through right now. Ginny waited until Lestrange's footsteps had died before rising out of her huddled position on the floor, she had to try and find a way out. It was cold in the room, she walked over to the boarded up window and tried to peer through the gaps, all she could see was snow, miles and miles of snow stretching into the distance. She looked around for something to help her, it was dark and she had no way of getting light into the room, her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness but with the window boarded over even the moonlight could not help her, she stumbled around searching in vain for anything but it was no good, the room was empty of furniture, curtains anything at all, it had been abandoned many years ago and left to fall into disrepair. She huddled in the corner of the room trying to keep her body heat inside the travelling cloak that she was still wearing and eventually fell to sleep with her stomach groaning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had returned to his office immediately to tell Ron and Hermione that the body they had found wasn't Ginny they had both cried in relief and hugged Harry and then each other. They had sat in silence holding each others' hands while he was gone playing over and over in their heads an image of Harry finding Ginny's lifeless body and praying that it would not be her, upon hearing the news they had wanted to jump for joy, but the realisation had immediately hit them that although she wasn't dead, she still wasn't safe. Harry told them to go home and rest but they would not leave his side, Hermione found her usual refuge in the books that the auror's office held, she wasn't sure what she was looking for but needed to keep busy, after a few hours of reading she turned to the old case files of Rodolphus Lestrange and began searching for any tiny clue that she could find to help Harry.

Ron paced the room as Harry flicked through the remaining papers on his desk over and over again. Every so often Harry apparated to a location he had visited during his original chase of Lestrange but each time he returned with nothing, Ron and Hermione would lift their heads hopefully, desperate to see Ginny in his arms but their faces fell each time they saw Harry standing alone. Eventually at around six o clock in the morning they all fell asleep, Harry at his desk, glasses askew with his head on his arms, Ron in a chair by the fire and Hermione on the floor where she sat with all the papers spread out in front of her. At around eight o clock a young woman knocked gently on the door to Harry's office, his head shot up and for a moment he didn't know where he was, he looked around the office and saw Ron and Hermione waking slowly, stretching and yawning, the worried looks returning to their faces as quickly as it did to Harry's when they remembered what had happened and why they were there.

"News?" Harry growled sleepily.

"Sorry no," she said gently "Nothing new Mr Potter, I brought you some coffee and a few slices of toast," she said shyly, she knew the young girl that had been taken was Harry's fiancée and nobody around the office really knew what to say to him, usually they were dealing with other people and the loss of their loved ones, not the loved one of one of their own men, she set a laden tea tray down on the table and walked out of the office, smiling half heartedly at Hermione as she passed. Harry shook his head and grabbed a cup of coffee, forcing himself to swallow the dark liquid while contemplating the toast, how could he eat when all this was going on? He didn't know whether Ginny would have eaten, when the last time she had eaten had been or if she would be eating soon at all, he just wanted to find her and the frustration was killing him, he picked up a slice of the toast and took a bite, he struggled to swallow it, his stomach had been tied in knots since he had discovered that she was missing and the coffee had made him gag and feel sick, he dropped the rest of the slice onto his desk as Ron stood up to take a piece, "You gotta eat it mate, you'll be no good on an empty stomach," he said.

"Ginny might be surviving on an empty stomach," he yelled, Ron looked taken a back but he knew his best friend was as worried as he was so he let the angry comment slide.

"Ron's right though, Harry," Hermione said tentatively, "You'll be no good to Ginny if you don't eat, you need to stay strong, you don't know what you might need to do." She looked at him dolefully and he realised she was right.

"I just feel so useless," he said picking the piece of toast back up and forcing himself to eat it, "I'm usually in control of the situation when we are chasing someone, I'm used to dealing with kidnapping and killings, I have to take it in my stride, but…" the tears began to fall again, "But it's Ginny and if anything…"

"Harry we know," Ron said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I just can't distance myself, I keep thinking about her, and how much danger I've put her in and what she must be going through, he's been locked up in Azkaban for four years and who knows what he might do…I can't even bare think about it, when I saw that body and I thought it was...her...I'm just so angry and scared, she's Ginny, she's my life, if anything happens to her I'll…I don't know what…and your Mum," he looked up at Ron, the light fading from his eyes showing only sorrow and worry, "Your Mum and Dad, and you…Oh God," he put his head in his hands, "What have I done?"

"Harry," Hermione said forcibly taking him in her arms, "This is not your fault-"

"But-" Harry interrupted but was cut off again immediately as Hermione yelled, "NO HARRY, IT'S NOT!" then she lowered her voice and using a more caring tone continued, "Ginny loves you and you love her and you both deserve to be happy, you will find her and you will be together as you should be, it is not your fault, we still live in a dangerous time, all of us, while there are some death eaters still out there, I hate to say it but part of me agrees with Molly, Azkaban was too good for someone like Lestrange, he commited such awful acts against human beings and he should be killed," Harry looked up at her with a look of shock, "I know it doesn't sound like me, Harry, but I do believe it, I love Ginny just as much as you do, and we know how you are feeling, we were all part of the war in our own ways and Rodolphus could have taken his revenge by taking any of us, would you cut yourself off from all of us just to protect us? That is no life for you and it would not be for us, we know what could be at stake by being your friend Harry but we would never have it any other way and neither would Ginny, we all feel useless but we know you are doing what you can and we believe you will bring Ginny back."

"She's right, Harry," Ron interjected, "And Lestrange wanted revenge on Mum for killing Bellatrix too, he could still have taken Ginny even if you weren't together, you've got to stop blaming yourself and focus on finding her."

Harry looked at his two best friends, lines of worry for Ginny etched on both their faces, they were feeling the same way as he was about her but it was different for them, they knew they were not to blame and no matter how many times they said it Harry knew they were wrong. Lestrange could have taken any of the Weasley family if he'd wanted revenge on Molly, this was about him and he knew it, he wanted his revenge on Harry and he knew that taking Ginny would be the best way to exact that revenge, Harry would find her and bring her back, that he knew without a doubt, but once he had done that he would have to break her heart, no matter how hard it would be and no matter how unhappy it would make them both, he had to do it to keep her alive and that was more important to him than anything else, even his own happiness.

He finished the toast reluctantly, though he didn't taste it and it only made him feel worse, then sat back at his desk rifling through the papers one more time and still finding nothing new, why had nothing else happened yet? Why was he taking his time? Surely Lestrange knew that he would come, he would move heaven and earth for Ginny, and surely he knew Harry would come alone just as Lestrange would want, why wouldn't he just reveal where he was? He threw the pages off his desk and pushed his chair back forcefully, Hermione looked up at him from the papers she was re-reading on the floor, "I CAN'T STAND THIS!" he cried and walked out of the office.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Harry was going to lose it soon and they both knew it, what they didn't know is whether they would be able to stop him or calm him down when he did. Hermione returned to the pile of parchment detailing all the properties currently or previously owned by the Lestrange family, she kept returning to one old piece of parchment detailing a small plot of land, there were no details with it other than a few ancient runic symbols which Hermione had never seen before, even during her study of them at school. "Ron," she whispered, "This land," she waved the parchment in his face, "It looks familiar somehow but the details are written in ancient runes and they are runes which I have never seen before, why haven't the translation department done anything with them?" Ron shrugged his shoulders in response, "I'm going to the archives to look this up, I feel like I should know where this land is," she stood up to leave and walked over to him first, leaning down and placing her hands on his knees she whispered, "You should go and check on your Mum, Ron, she'll be going out of her mind, come back soon but tell her we're doing everything we can." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the mouth, he pulled her down onto his knee and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "If anything ever happened to you Hermione, I don't know what I'd do," he buried his face in her hair to hide his tears, "I love you so much."

"I know, and I love you too," she pulled her head back and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm so worried about her Hermione, she's my little sister and I can't do anything," he whispered.

"Go and see your Mum Ron, let her know what little we do know, then come straight back to me okay?" He nodded and hugged her tightly again, then she jumped up off his knee and gathered up the pieces of parchment. Ron turned on the spot and disappeared just as Harry walked back into the room.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "I'm going to the archive office to translate these runes, I feel like I should know this place," she showed him the piece of parchment.

"It's just a piece of land somewhere I think but the office have been flat out digging up all the deeds the Lestranges have ever owned, they are one of the oldest wizarding families and over the years have owned a lot of property, you take it and see what you can do, let me know what you find," he tried to smile at her but it came out as a grimace, Hermione's heart went out to him again, she was worried about Ginny, but she also knew Ginny was a strong willed girl who would not give up without a fight, deep down Harry knew this too but it did nothing to ease the heartache and worry he was currently carrying around with him.

**I couldn't be that mean! Well not yet? Stay tuned for more and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again reviewers! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 11

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and realised that it was morning because thin rays of sunlight were forcing their way through the tiny gaps between the boards over the window, she squinted at the light until her eyes became accustomed to it. Her arms ached where they had been tied behind her back for so many hours and the sores on her wrists rubbed against the thick cord still holding them there. Pushing herself against the wall she managed to stand up and walked slowly over to the boarded window, the rotting floorboards beneath her creaked under her weight and she winced with each sound afraid that Lestrange would know she was awake and come into her room. She stopped and listened for movement in the building after every footstep so it took her a few minutes to make it to the window, she peered through the gaps again hoping to make out more than just acres of snow stretching out in every direction now that there was light out there.

She squinted against the bright sunshine and managed to make out some mountains in the distance, the sunlight reflected off the undisturbed expanse of snow dazzling her eyes, she could see tall pine trees in the distance covered in more snow and in the far distance a few buildings, they were too far away to make out clearly but it appeared to be a snow covered village. She looked around the room she had been imprisoned in, with a small amount of daylight filtering into it she could make out a little more of her surroundings, the room was small and completely bare as she had managed to make out last night, the walls were clad in rotting timber and the floorboards were split with holes rotted through them, some animal droppings were dotted around the room and Ginny remembered hearing scuttling noises throughout the night.

She noticed a rusting nail sticking out of one of the wall panels and realised that she might be able to use it to cut the cords tying her hands together, she walked over to it and turned her back to try and rub the cord against the nail, she located it and lifted her hands up and down. The nail cut into her hands a few times and she winced with the pain but after a few minutes she began to feel the cord loosening and she continued to rub vigorously against it. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the footsteps until they were at the door, her eyes scanned the room wildly and stopped on it, as the door handle turned, fear ran through her and she tried to move away from the rusted nail, the strands of cord which had started to fray stuck on the nail and she began to thrash her arms wildly in desperation to get away from it before he entered the room.

The door swung open and he saw her throwing herself around, it took him a few seconds to realise what she was doing but when he did Ginny saw the furiousness rise on his face, she cowered in fright as he practically flew at her and grabbed her with a handful of her hair, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he roared in her face, putrid breath hitting her like wildfire, she screamed as he dragged her across the room with the fistful of hair, her feet dragging behind her, he threw her down onto the floor roughly and she banged her side against the hard floorboards, she gasped with pain, "TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT BEFORE I'M DONE WITH YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEALING WITH YOUNG LADY? YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE."

He knelt down on the floor next to her placing his arms on each side of her, he pushed his weight onto her body and she froze in fear, her lips began to tremble and tears leaked from her eyes, he lowered his body over hers until his face was next to hers, "You won't escape," he taunted, "I'll make sure of that you filthy little blood traitor," she closed her eyes and prayed that he would not try to assault her; after a few seconds she felt his weight lift from her body and he pulled her roughly to her feet and out of the door. He continued to pull her down a dark corridor, all the windows here were also boarded over but ragged, velvet, grey curtains hung limply from each one, cobwebs trailing along the top of the pelmets. He tightened his grip on her arm as they reached the top of a rickety looking flight of stairs, he steadied himself on the banister with his other arm before walking purposefully down the steps, Ginny hurried to keep up with him afraid that she would fall down the stairs if she didn't.

At the bottom of the stairs he turned to the left and entered another dark room, blood red curtains blocked the tiny amounts of light creeping through the boarded windows in this room, they were stained and ripped and covered in dust and more cobwebs. This room had a few items of furniture in it including an old, dusty wing backed chair, the stuffing hanging out in clumps all around the back and seat, an old, heavy wooden dining table with clawed feet and a small coffee table, next to the chair, where a small candle flickered, casting eerie shadows onto the walls. Lestrange threw Ginny down on the floor near the table and growled at her, "DON'T MOVE!" before walking to the corner of the room and picking up a piece of grubby rope, he returned and used the rope to lash her tightly to a leg of the dining table, her hands still tied behind her and her legs out in front of her, once he had finished he walked over to the old chair and settled himself into it putting his feet up on the table.

Ginny was more scared than she had ever been in her life, she had no idea where she was or what time it was, she thought about Harry and how worried he would be about her, she knew he would not be able to think straight and was scared that if he did find her, he would let down his guard and get hurt trying to save her life. He would be blaming himself for this she knew it, that noble side of him that had to protect everyone by forsaking himself, she was scared of what he would do when he found Lestrange and if he killed him, what that would do to Harry's soul, to the man she loved and the man she was now afraid she would not live long enough to marry.

Tears began to slide down her face as she thought about him, wishing he could know where she was and how to find her, she scolded herself for being stupid and not staying at the Burrow where she would have been safe, where he had wanted her to stay, or even gone home to the flat straight away instead of exposing herself in a deserted alley in the dark, she always thought that she was invincible and she knew now that she wasn't. She was worried about her family and how they would be reacting to her disappearance, they wouldn't be blaming Harry but they would be scared and her mother would be hysterical, Harry, he would be blaming himself and she knew it.

Ginny watched Lestrange as he went to sleep, unable to move or do anything she simply stared at him thinking of her family and Harry, wishing he would find her soon and save her from this horrible nightmare. Lestrange drifted in and out of sleep all day, occasionally leaving the chair to use the toilet, he didn't leave the room for this and it started to smell of stale urine as the day wore on. She watched the small amount of sunlight that pushed it's way through the boards and curtains fade as dusk fell, she was cold and uncomfortable, the floor was hard and dampness seemed to seep through her body causing her to shiver uncontrollably, Lestrange did not notice this or if he did he was ignoring her, he didn't care about her suffering he only cared about his vision of destroying Harry's life.

Ginny eventually drifted to sleep she was exhausted and her stomach hurt from lack of food and water, she kept fighting to stay awake but lost the battle when the room became dark. She was awoken by a rough shake some time later, "We gotta go," he hissed in her ear and untied her quickly from the table leg, he seemed agitated about something but she dared not question him for fear of what he might do to her if she angered him again. Lifting her onto her feet roughly he pressed her tightly against his body, turned on the spot and apparated out of the building. Before the room disappeared from her view Ginny noticed a small stone sat on the table with a strange carving on it, she thought it looked like a runic symbol but before she could take a second look they had apparated into the cold. He dropped her on a rough rocky floor and Ginny quickly realised she was in a cave somewhere she could not hear waves and assumed they were in a mountain cave rather than by the sea. The wind whipped around the entrance and whistled eerily through the trees around the opening, she backed herself into a corner but Lestrange pulled her to her feet and wrapped the rope he had brought with him around the piece still rubbing painfully against her sore wrists. There was an old iron ring fastened to the rough stone wall of the cave and he tied the other end of the rope to the ring before pushing her roughly onto the ground again, she winced as her back scraped painfully against the rough rock of the cave wall but she dared not make a sound, "Now we wait," he muttered.

**Why does he keep moving her? What are they waiting for is Harry going to find them here? And where are they? Ooo questions questions questions, please review and you may get answers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to my reviewers it's lovely to her what people think, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as I am feeling charitable today I have decided to upload two! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 12

Harry was going out of his mind, the day had passed so slowly and they had nothing more to go on, he had visited each of the Lestrange properties again hoping to find something new, the only one they had been unable to visit was the plot of land Hermione was investigating, without translating the runes they had been unable to identify its location and it had been put to the bottom of the pile as there was no building on the plot. Ron had visited home where his mother was still sitting by the fire waiting for news, she had not slept at all and Harry was feeling increasingly guilty for having put her in this position.

He was leafing through the pile of papers on his desk for the hundredth time when Hermione burst through the door gasping for breath, she had spent the whole day in the archive office translating the runes, Ron had visited her for news at various times during the day and reported back that she was struggling to find the runes in any translation books. The deeds for this piece of land were old, they had been written in the ancient runes used only by dark wizards and at his last visit Ron had found Hermione consulting six separate books to try and translate them. It was now ten o clock at night and Ginny had been gone for over twenty four hours, Harry was almost tearing his hair out and was desperate for anything to lead him to her. "Harry," Hermione shouted, "It's in Hogsmeade."

"What?" he cut in.

"The land, it's in Hogsmeade, it's part of the land originally owned by the founders, these runes say that the land was lost by Slytherin in the dark ages, though a bet with the ancient family, Durell, they were known in the dark ages to be darker than any wizarding family known throughout history, Lestrange is a descendant of the Durells, this land belonged to his family, it was part of Hogwarts, that's why I thought I recognised it, years ago probably when Rodolphus was still at Hogwarts the land was sold back to them, these runes here," she pointed to some of the symbols, "They say that the land was sold back to Hogwarts, the Lestranges were short of money back then and they obviously thought this land was worthless to them, it should never have been lost by Salazar it belonged to the school and the four founders not just Slytherin, but the school bought it back anyway, the deeds should have gone back to them but the Lestranges had new ones made and kept these originals, probably so the school wouldn't find out that the land was never really theirs and demand their money back.

I've cross referenced the land with the area now owned by Hogwarts and this is where the shrieking shack is built, I think he might have taken her there, he would think that no one would look there for him as they wouldn't associate the building or land with him, look the building is not there because it was still just a piece of land when Hogwarts got it back, Harry she has to be there." Harry looked at her with eternal thanks in his eyes, he knew that she was right, Hermione had a way of working these things out.

"We're coming with you Harry," came Ron's voice from the corner of the room, Harry nodded and added, "But no one else," Hermione made a small sound of protest but Harry held up his hand and she stopped, "He wants me to go, and he wants me alone Hermione, if I go in with a team of aurors he'll kill her without a second thought, I won't let that happen, I know this is against protocol but…" he paused and lowered his voice to continue, "It's Ginny." Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione reluctantly nodded too, she knew he would do this alone and they would have to let him. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bottom drawer and threw it to Ron and Hermione, "You can come if you wear this," they nodded and took the cloak, wrapping it around themselves and waiting for Harry to give the go ahead to apparate to the shrieking shack.

"Now," he said and they turned resolutely at the same time, feeling the familiar sensation of the air being squashed from their lungs and immediately released when they landed in the snow outside the shrieking shack. Harry ran forward to the front door and slunk around the side of the building, all the windows were boarded up so he could not see inside, a faint glow shone through the boards of one window to the south side of the house, Harry indicated for Ron and Hermione to join him and they hurried over to the board, he peeked through the crack in the board and saw a faint candle flame flickering softly on top of a small wooden coffee table, a high wing backed chair blocked his view of a dining table but he inhaled suddenly as he saw a small foot peeking out from behind the chair wearing Ginny's shoe. Hermione grabbed his arm as he inhaled and whispered, "What?"

"I can see her," he replied sharply, he continued to stare at the foot and then saw Lestrange drag her to her feet and hold her against him, he caught a glimpse of the fearful look on Ginny's face before they both disappeared as Lestrange apparated from the room taking Ginny with him. "NOOOO," Harry screamed, making Ron and Hermione jump.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"He's taken her he must have heard us, get in there now!" he screamed. Hermione stood back and waved her wand at the boards over the window shouting, "Reducto," the boards blasted from the opening and Harry jumped into the room, frantically searching around for anything that would give him a clue to where he had taken her, why had he gone when he was waiting for Harry? Had he known he was not alone? Harry turned over the chair and coffee table and stopped when he saw something silver glinting on the floor by the table, he bent down and picked it up, tears pricking his eyes as he realised it was Ginny's bracelet, a silver charm bracelet he had given her for her birthday last year, he held it to his lips as if touching it would bring her back to him and the tears ran in rivulets down his face, he had been so close, he had almost had her, almost been able to save her and hold her again, for one last time.

Ron and Hermione watched on in silence, neither of them sure whether they should try to comfort him or not Hermione's eyes scanned the room and stopped on the table next to where Harry knelt on the floor, "Harry," she said softly afraid to break the silence, "Look," she pointed to the table and Harry stood up to follow the line of her finger with his gaze. He stopped on the same item in the middle of the table, a small jagged stone with a symbol carved into it, a small version of something Harry had seen before, the runic symbol Lestrange had carved under his bed in Azkaban and left burned into the wall at the Lestrange mansion in Surrey, the symbol for revenge.

Harry reached out for it, "No Harry, don't touch it," Hermione screamed but it was too late, Harry grabbed the stone from the table and felt a jolt somewhere near his navel, the room in the shrieking shack spun out of view and Harry hurtled through the air spiralling round as he flew higher and higher, he felt his altitude lower before landing suddenly in a dark cave, he fell to his knees and the stone flew out of his hands.

"Harry!" called a weak but familiar voice behind him, followed by a much deeper and very gruff voice which said hollowly, "I knew you would come for her, at last I shall have my revenge."


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Ron and Hermione stared wildly around the room when Harry disappeared they ran forwards to the table as if they could follow him wherever he had gone, "It was a portkey," Hermione whispered, her voice trembling, "We don't know where he is!" She ran her fingers through her bushy hair wildly, "He shouldn't have touched it, oh why? Why did we come alone? We should have known it would be a trick, that he would somehow be able to get Harry alone, he must have known we were here somehow, or been expecting us, how else would he have known to have the portkey ready? Ron what do we do?" she pleaded.

"We have to get back to the Ministry and tell the aurors what has happened, I don't know how to trace a portkey, especially as it will be an unregistered one, but they might know what to do, but Hermione listen, calm down, this is Harry, I'm afraid for him too and for Ginny, but remember Harry faced Voledmort, he's been catching dark wizards for years, he can handle himself," he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I know Ron, but this is Ginny, his emotions might get in the way, he's not just doing his job or fulfilling his destiny this time, he's saving the only person he has ever truly loved, it could cloud his judgement, make him do something reckless or get hurt."

"Hermione, Harry is not going to let anything happen to Ginny!" Ron yelled at her.

"I KNOW RON!" she bellowed, "But he might let something happen to himself if it will save Ginny."

"Then that is what he has to do," Ron said making Hermione gasp, "If it was you I'd do the same," he continued and she looked at her feet, he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Harry loves Ginny and he would give his life for her, I don't want him to anymore than you or Ginny would, but it's Harry's decision, he's known since yesterday that Lestrange wanted him alone, and the only way to save Ginny is for him to go alone, you know that don't you?" she began to nod her head as tears slid down her face, "We will do what we can but Harry has to face this battle alone, just as he had to face Voldemort alone, we've done as much as we can and we have to let him finish the fight, he won't let anything happen to Ginny, I know how strongly he loves her Hermione and I know that love can make you do anything," he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her tightly as if he would never let her go, she clung onto him and sobbed into his chest as he turned on the spot and took her with him back to the Ministry.

They walked through the door to an office of chaos, disappearing without a word to anyone and taking Ron and Hermione with him had led the other aurors to the correct conclusion, that he had located Lestrange and gone without back up, the Minister had been called in and was waiting in Harry's office when they arrived back. Ron and Hermione filled him in on the details, how she had translated the runes and discovered the land where the shrieking shack now stood had once belonged to the Lestranges, how they had arrived and Lestrange had apparated taking Ginny with him and how they had found the stone which had transported Harry somewhere.

The Minister took it all in slowly, looking at them with some displeasure, clearly annoyed that Harry had gone into this battle alone without the back up of his office, and without following the correct procedures. He had been tempted to take Harry off the case when he had discovered the Weasley girl had been taken, but knew that it would not have stopped Harry from investigating the situation and taking the matter into his own hands. He had then hoped that when some evidence surfaced Harry would have followed the correct ministry protocol and organised a proper plan of action with auror back up, but then, he mused, Harry would not be the person he is if he did not take it upon himself to fight the battles alone, he also knew how much he loved the young girl who had been taken and realised why Harry had thwarted authority and taken the matter into his own hands. In reality he expected nothing less from the brave young man who had saved the wizarding world from one of the darkest known wizards just five years ago.

The Minister thought over what Ron and Hermione had just told him and tried to hide his look of displeasure, it wasn't their fault that Harry had gone off to fight alone and he knew from dealing with young Mr Potter that once he had an idea in his head there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him steaming ahead. He was in fact grateful that they had managed to persuade Harry to allow them to accompany him, otherwise his auror team would have turned up at the shrieking shack to find it empty and with no clue as to what had happened to either the escaped prisoner, the hostage or his leading auror. At least this way they knew that Harry was out there fighting the battle even though they had no way of tracing where the portkey had taken him, unregistered portkeys were illegal and could usually be detected, but only from the point of departure and not to the final destination, of course an escaped death eater would have no qualms about using an illegal form of transportation, and the only thing the department of magical transportation would be able to report is that an illegal portkey had been used from the shrieking shack, a fact that they already knew.

"What do we do Minister?" Ron asked cautiously.

"We wait," he replied, "There is nothing we can do unless Mr Potter can find a way to contact us." Their faces fell and they slumped into chairs on the opposite side of the desk to the Minister.

"Please excuse me," he said, "I must report what you have told me to the rest of the team." He swept out of the door leaving Ron and Hermione alone with their thoughts, Hermione began to cry again and Ron rose to go and comfort her, he found that he needed the comfort too, just being able to touch and hold her made him feel ever so slightly better, less alone in his grief, he realised just how anguished Harry had been feeling when he was waiting for anything that would help him find Ginny, he felt the same sense of uselessness now knowing that Harry and Ginny were facing the monster alone, but at least he had Hermione here to comfort him, Harry had had them but he knew that it had not been enough.

**Did ya really think I'd give it away in two chapters in one day? Okay I know this was kind of a teaser/filler but it would have happened and I like the suspense!! Please review and I'll update the 'rescue'???? - but will it be?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry recovered his senses quickly, he had heard her voice, that meant she was still alive, relief washed over him like a tidal wave but then his auror instincts kicked in, he knew that they were not alone.

"Crucio," came a voice from the darkness and Harry was lifted abruptly into the air, his body trying to turn itself inside out, he writhed and screamed with the intensity of the pain and he could hear Ginny screaming somewhere beneath him, "Stop, please stop, don't do this to him, just take me and finish it."

"NO!" he shouted with as much strength as he could muster, he managed to throw the curse and landed in a crumpled heap on the rough rocky floor of the cave. The wind whistling around the cave entrance was disturbed only by the sounds of Ginny sobbing and Lestrange cackling in an almost psychotic way.

"Saviour of the wizarding world," the voice crowed echoing through the darkness, "The boy who lived…twice!" he cackled again, Harry recovered himself and reached for his wand from inside his robes, "Relashio," he called pointing it into the darkness, ropes flew from the end of his wand but with no direction to them they fell uselessly to the floor.

"Ever the hero, Harry Potter," Lestrange crowed slowly, "Saving everyone but still afraid to use the real curses, Crucio," Lestrange yelled again, but Harry's body did not convulge this time the curse had not been aimed at him, Ginny's screams filled the cave like a caterwaul, the rope which had been tying her to the wall was released and he saw her rise into the air, limbs turning in on themselves, her body writhing and the sound of her pain filling his ears.

"SECTUMSEMPRA," he aimed into the darkness, a groan reached his ears and Ginny's body fell limply to the ground, he had not been able to aim the curse properly but it had hit Lestrange somewhere and caused him to lose his concentration on Ginny, the curse had ended immediately.

"Now that's more like it, a real duel, with real curses, Crucio," Harry dove to the floor and the curse sailed past him blasting away a slab of rock from the wall, the rock fell behind him and landed in front of Ginny, he realised it now offered her some protection from the curses if she stayed where she was.

"Ginny, DON'T MOVE," he yelled and she cowered behind the fallen rock.

"Relashio," he called again pointing his wand into the gloomy shadows, he began to walk forwards into the impenetrable darkness as he once more saw the ends of the ropes fall to the ground having been unable to find their intended target. Harry felt something move past him and he turned to see Lestrange dive for the rocks where Ginny had taken refuge, he doubled back to protect her but it was too late, Lestrange had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet, she gasped at the pain in her head as he pulled her into his body gripping her tightly with one arm.

"Let her go," Harry said calmly, "It's me you want, she has nothing to do with this," he trained his wand on Lestrange but knew aiming any kind of curse while had had Ginny like that would be dangerous as it could just as easily hit her.

"Ahh but that's where you are wrong, Mr Potter, it has everything to do with her, such a pretty young thing she is too," he leered at her, keeping one eye on Harry but leaning in to run his tongue along her neck, Ginny shuddered at his touch and Harry darted forwards repulsed by his attack on her.

"A-.A-.Ar," Lestrange said shaking his head from side to side and Harry stopped in his tracks looking at Ginny held captive by this repugnant man because of him, "You see Harry my man, you took something from me, in fact you took a lot from me, you took away my master and forced me to run, then you found me and took away my life, Oh I know you didn't kill me, but that hell hole is worse than death, living each day in despair eating slimy dregs, having nothing to do and all the time having every last hope and happy feeling sucked out of you. I've waited a long time to get my revenge on you, thought about it, planned it a million times over, each time trying to come up with the perfect way to end your life, not by killing you, but by making you live without hope and happiness. And lo and behold one day a visitor starts talking about you and I hear them, it's not often anything can penetrate the darkness in that place, but when your one desire is a dark and unhappy deed your mind can feed on it, hear what it needs to hear, and what do I hear? The young Mr Potter is getting himself married, to a filthy blood traitor no less! And to top it off the blood traitor in question is also the daughter of the person who killed my wife, double revenge!" he cackled again and it echoed around the cave.

"That gave me a reason to keep going, a way to exact my revenge, I didn't want to end your life by killing you, but killing her," he pointed Ginny's wand at her throat as he continued, "Killing her, that would as good as end your life, you would torture yourself with feelings of guilt and be alone for the rest of your life without the woman you love," he scoffed. "Yes, concentrating on that made me able to break through the feelings of hopelessness and despair and think about my revenge, but how to get out of the prison without my wand? That was my next thought, but I already had a way of doing that, I just needed to concentrate hard enough to do it, it had been done before so it would be easy once I had built myself up enough," Harry looked at him with puzzled expression on his face when he mentioned that it had been done before and Lestrange didn't miss it.

"Yes Mr Potter, there had been an escape before, by none other than your godfather I believe, yes Sirius Black and I had something in common, something I believe I also have in common with your father," he cackled once more as Harry tried to process what he was saying, "Yes, Harry, you are correct," he had seen the idea forming in his mind, "Did you never wonder how I kept evading you before, how every time you caught up with me I seemed to disappear? That's right Harry I am an unregistered animagus, a ferret to be exact, a small rodent able to climb up the prison wall and through the bars then wait at the apparition point for some unsuspecting fool to carry me on the hem of their robes. Of course being on the run and not eating or drinking properly, makes the transfiguration process difficult which is why you were eventually able to catch up to me before, and not having a wand makes it harder still, you have to concentrate with every power in your body, something which is difficult to do when all you can feel is dread and desolation, but all it takes is one thing to feed you, a goal, that snippet of information I had waited four years for was all I needed to build myself up again and transform without a wand, of course now I have this one," he held Ginny's wand aloft taking it away from her throat, "It wouldn't be my first choice of course, but beggars can't be choosers and I'm sure it will do until I can procure myself a better one. Now enough with the talking and explanation and on with the show, the real reason you are here, you've had the practice I believe! How lucky that a young muggle was walking around looking just like this pretty young thing, I think you have already experienced some of the emotion you are about to feel, maybe the practice will make the real thing a little easier, although I do hope not."

Harry had not dared to move while Lestrange had been talking and pointing a wand at Ginny's throat, his auror training had kicked in and he had tried to keep him talking without giving him any reason to try and attack, Lestrange had continued to circle back and forth dragging Ginny with him while Harry had tried to formulate a plan, the rocks where the cruciatus curse had hit the wall were behind Lestrange now and he appeared not to have noticed, if he tripped he would let go of Ginny to stop himself from falling and Harry could hit him with a curse if he was fast enough. His wand hand moved like lightening as he yelled, "Reducto," more of the cave wall tumbled onto Ginny and Lestrange, he lost his footing and let her go, they both fell and rubble poured on top of them, Harry darted forwards as Lestrange raised Ginny's wand and pointed it at her, "Avada Ked-"

"EXPELLIARMUS," Harry yelled and Ginny's wand flew out of Lestrange's hand landing at her feet before the curse had time to hit her, she kicked it forwards and jumped to her feet running to the other side of the cave. Harry stood over the man who had taken his Ginny, the man who had almost taken her life and the man who would now succeed in spoiling theirs, even though they were both still alive. He pointed his wand at the figure who was now cowering, defeated on the floor amidst a pile of rubble, "Relashio," he spat, this time the ropes tightly bound the figure on the floor who writhed inside them desperately trying to find a way out but knowing it was too late.

"The dementors will deal with you," Harry spat and then turned to look at Ginny she looked dishevelled, and scared, he pointed his wand at the bonds on her wrists and said, "Releasium," they fell from her wrists and Harry gazed down at the angry red rings around them where the bonds had cut into her. He pulled her into his arms and she began to sob almost uncontrollably, "It's alright," he murmured, "You're safe, did he…do anything to you?" he released her and looked into her eyes as she shook her head. He bent down to pick up her wand, passing it to her he said, "Keep it on him, I need to inform the auror office, they will send the dementors for him, they will have their kiss. Expecto Patronum," he said firmly and the silvery stag erupted from the end of his wand, he bent down to talk to the stag and it disappeared. He turned back to her and held her in his arms once more kissing the top of her head trying to soothe her shaking body, he ran his hand through her hair gently relishing the feel of it in his hands, he had been so scared that he would never see her alive again that his whole body began to shake with hers as relief washed over him. He held her in one arm while his wand pointed at the snarling body rolling around on the floor, moments later a series of loud POPS signalled the arrival of the aurors and Harry handed over to them. He sagged with relief that the ordeal was over and held Ginny tightly, she clung to him as he turned on the spot and apparated to his office.

He was greeted with cries of, "Harry."

"Ginny, oh thank Merlin you're both okay," Harry released her and Ron grabbed his sister taking her in both arms and hugging her tightly, Hermione did the same to Harry before letting him go as the Minister, who had returned to the office only moments before, rose from his chair.

"Mr Potter, I am sure you need to stay with Miss Weasley for now, we will inform her parents that she is safe while you escort her to St Mungos," his voice then deepened, "While I am well aware of why you went against protocol, we will need to talk about this at a later date, perhaps when Miss Weasley is settled?"

"Yes, Minister," Harry replied.

"Harry, we'll go to the Burrow and meet you at St Mungos, take Ginny now." Ron said authoritatively before he and Hermione apparated and the Minister left the room, Ginny and Harry were alone. He looked down at her sore wrists, he longed to heal them for her but healing spells had never been his strong point, he knew they should go to St Mungos immediately but he was reluctant to go and have everyone crowding around them.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely speaking to her for the first time since they had arrived back at the Ministry, "I was so scared and worried, I feared that I would never see you again," she started to cry again and he pulled her close once more enjoying the feel of her so close to him, she wrapped her arms around his back and sobbed into his chest, he stroked her hair again and whispered softly, "It's okay, you're safe now and I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again," he began to sob softly too, tears of hopelessness knowing that he would have to give her up soon, but not yet, she needed him right now and he would be there for her, the conversation could wait until she had recovered somewhat from her ordeal.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded still clinging desperately to his muscular body, he had not tried to kiss her yet and she was afraid, afraid that he was angry with her for putting herself in a position where she could be taken. He held her tightly as he apparated with her to St Mungos, the rest of the family were already waiting for her and he allowed them to take her from his arms, she looked back at him wistfully, pleading with her eyes for him not to leave. He would stay, for now, until he was sure she was strong enough to hear what he now knew he had to say to her.

He went with her to a ward while her wrists were treated, she had no other physical injuries other than a slight lump on her head and although the healers wanted her to stay overnight the stubborn Weasley streak came out in her insisting that she be allowed to go home with Harry, she pleaded with him again through her deep, chocolate brown eyes and his heart went out to her, he agreed that she could go home if they went to the Burrow where all of her family could look after her, and comfort her, he thought to himself, when he did what he had to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I think this is my fave chapter which is why I have updated again so quickly I want it to be read! I**** really like it because of the way it is written and I enjoyed writing it even though the content may not be what you want to hear! ( I fear some of my readers may not like me at the end) Sorry. Let me know what you think!!**

Chapter 15

Everyone crowded around Ginny when they got back to the Burrow they took her to a seat by the kitchen range where her mother hovered over her constantly asking if she needed anything, her brothers cracked their usual jokes and occasionally reached out to touch her as if checking that she was really there and Hermione sat at her feet by the fire glad to have her friend back where she belonged. Harry looked on from the kitchen table where he had sat himself when they had arrived he realised now that she had so many people who would care for her and he began to feel a little less guilty for what he had to do. Her eyes kept darting to him she was questioning why he was being so distant with her, he had not left her side at St Mungos and once her family had welcomed her back they were happy for Harry to be the one holding her hand and making the decisions, he had held onto her almost the whole time they were there and Ginny had found it loving and comforting given the state of mind she was in but now she was wondering why he had not tried to kiss her yet.

He had held her tightly and tried to soothe her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort to her but she needed to feel his lips against hers, she was safe now and she only wanted to think about her future, her future with the man she loved, the man who seemed to be distant with her, she longed to be alone with him but was secretly worried about what he would say to her, would he be angry with her? Or worse? She shook her head forcefully trying to expel the thought, he had been through as much of an ordeal as she had only in a different way, she remembered how worried she had been about him when he, Ron and Hermione were searching for Voldemort's horcuxes and she had had no idea where he was or what was happening to him, it had been a long wait for her and she knew he would have been feeling much the same way about her over the last couple of days, maybe that was why he seemed distant, was he trying to hide the feelings he had been experiencing from her?

Mrs Weasley started to busy herself making tea and the Weasley boys sat at the table with Harry waiting for drinks and something to eat, Ginny used the opportunity to speak privately with Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered softly.

"Hmm,"

"Harry's angry with me isn't he? He's distant with me, he stayed by my side at St Mungos, he held me but he hasn't tried to kiss me."

"He's angry with himself Ginny for what happened to you." She looked over at him then and that thought came back into her mind again, the thought of noble Harry and what he might do, the reason he had been distant with her started to come into fruition, he wasn't trying to distance her, he was distancing himself from her he was going to break up with her for her own good and she now knew it. She looked at him purposefully and waited.

Harry stared into the cup of tea he was drinking wishing he could drown himself in it so he wouldn't have to deal with what was to come, he would face some kind of interrogation for not following protocol, at work and a mountain of paperwork would be waiting for him after that, but he knew that would be nothing compared to the ordeal he had to face with Ginny. She would not take it easily he knew that, she would fight back and try to talk him out of it, accuse him of being stupid and noble, she would be angry and upset and would plead with him through those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, it would tear him apart to do it and knew it would tear her apart to hear it.

She would accept it eventually as his decision and he would have to leave her with her family, return to a lonely existence, he knew the Weasley's would understand why he was doing it and although they would undoubtedly be angry they would come round and forgive him, he would have Ron and Hermione, they would understand too and they would not desert him but he would have to turn his back on most of the other Weasleys, he would not be able to bear being so close to Ginny and not be able to have her as his own, they had become too close, gone too far past friendship and he would not be able to go back to that, he would visit occasionally as they had all been good to him, and brief glimpses of Ginny, seeing her living her life and being safe would remind him of why he had done it and he would be able to make peace with his decision.

He looked over at her now a shadow had crossed her deep, soulful eyes and Harry could sense that she knew what was going to happen, he looked at Mrs Weasley, she would understand how important it was for Harry to keep her daughter safe, she would be angry at first, angry for her daughter and for the wedding that was not going to be, everything was in place and Harry thought wistfully of what a beautiful and romantic day it would have been, his heart broke in two as his gaze fell back onto Ginny, she was looking at him purposefully, almost daring him to do it, fear clouded her face and Harry knew he could wait no longer, if he didn't do it now he wasn't sure he would have the strength to do it at all and she needed to hear it, needed to know now so she could start putting her life back together and move on without him. It felt like a knife had stabbed though his heart as he thought about the possibility of her meeting someone new, someone who would love her and protect her without ever placing her in danger as he had done, someone she would marry and have children with while Harry watched on from the sidelines, knowing that it could have been him, if he had been any other person in the whole world except for Harry Potter. He rose from the table looking straight into her eyes and he saw them begin to swell with tears, she stood up with a determined look on her face, she was not going to take this easily, she knew he was coming to tell her the one thing she had been dreading hearing from him since he had captured Lestrange in the cave a mere two hours earlier.

"Ginny," he said his voice cracking, "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She shook her head furiously, "If you are going to say what I think you are then I want you to say it here, in front of everyone." She was challenging him, hoping he would not be able to do it in front of them all but he knew he had to, he gulped and looked at all the Weasley eyes staring at him knowing looks shining out of them, some, looks of anger, some, looks of understanding. He glanced at Hermione who already had tears streaking silently down her face and somehow found the courage to go on, Hermione could have been crying because they had lost Ginny, they had all cried over her during the last twenty four hours and that gave Harry the reason again, the reason to carry on and do it.

"Ginny, I…" he stuttered, "I can't…" he looked down into her doleful eyes once more, they were pleading with all the strength that they had, "Can't marry you," she deflated, knowing that he had been about to say it was nothing compared to actually hearing the words. He took her hands in his and looked once more at the Weasleys before turning his eyes back to hers. "You know I can't Ginny, deep down you know it. I placed you in danger, this all happened because of me and I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to you, I cannot place you in that danger again." Ginny shook her head slowly as he continued, "Deep down I've always known that it was dangerous, but I was caught up in the romance and the idea of being with you, I kept pushing the thought to the back of my mind, dismissing it, choosing to believe that it would never happen but it did and now I realise how stupid and thoughtless it was of me to put you in that position."

"But Harry, it wasn't your fault, he wanted revenge on Mum too."

"Yes and he could have taken any one of your family for that revenge," he gestured to the people at the table desperately trying to pretend they could not here the terrible conversation going on in the room, the conversation that they knew was breaking their little sister's heart. "But he didn't, he chose you because he wanted revenge on me, and anyone could do that to you at any time, I can't let that happen to you Ginny, I can't loose you like that, I love you too much. I have to let you go now so I know that you will be safe."

"But if you do this Harry then Lestrange has won, he's done what he set out to do, this is as much as killing me and you will live your life alone, unhappy without the thing you should have the most, love."

"Ginny I will always have love, I will know that I was loved by you and I will know that my love for you is protecting you and keeping you alive."

"But Harry I won't be alive, without you I don't want to live, I need you just as you need me, we belong together Harry, we should be married living the happy life we had planned out for ourselves, you can't do this to me Harry, not now."

"Ginny," he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly burying his face in her hair she was sobbing and her whole body was trembling.

"Please don't do this Harry, please," she whispered through her sobs, "I can't go on without you, please." Tears were streaming down his face too, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life he was beginning to feel darkness and despair setting into his heart, he imagined a dementor had come into the room and taken all of his happiness away, he knew he would never be the same again but the thought that Ginny would be safe and alive seemed to kick at him and spur him to carry on.

He released her but she clung to him fiercely refusing to let him leave, he took her arms in his hands and gently lifted her away from him, her head shot forwards and her lips found his, she kissed him with love, with anger, with sorrow and with hurt, he could feel all of her emotions and for a split second he kissed her back, allowing them both to have this one last touch of intimacy but then he pulled away.

Hermione was standing behind Ginny tear stains running down her face her arms open ready to comfort her grieving friend, Harry held onto Ginny's arms and said softly, "I have to go Ginny, I will never stop loving you, I hate myself for having to do this to you, the last eighteen months have been the happiest of my life but I cannot live with myself if I continue to place you in danger I love you too much for that," his voice was cracking with emotion, all around the room sobs were escaping from everyone, they all understood why Harry had to do this and although they did not agree with his decision, not just for Ginny's sake but for his aswell they would not judge him or hate him for hurting their little sister, their daughter, they were feeling the heartache for her, for him and for themselves as they were losing someone who they all wanted so much to be a full member of their family.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes one more time, they were big and filled with fear and sorrow, tears were raining down her cheeks unchecked onto her clothes and she did nothing to wipe them away, Harry pulled her into his arms briefly for one last moment and kissed her on the top of her head whispering softly, "I love you," before turning her into Hermione's waiting arms, he wanted to hear her say that she loved him too, just to hear it one last time but he walked from the room out into the cold air without turning back to look at the devastation he had left in his wake, he heard a voice call his name but he ignored it, he needed to walk and he needed to be alone, he would face the consequences when they came but for now he just wanted to walk forever.

The chill wind bit into his face but he did not feel it, his whole body was numb he didn't believe he would ever be capable of feeling another thing in his own life except for the despair and heartache and loneliness that he could feel creeping into his body like ice freezing his heart completely. He walked for hours trudging along in the snow wishing he could take it all back, wishing he could be someone else, wishing he could hold Ginny and kiss her one more time, make love to her like he longed to but knew he no longer could, he didn't know if he could go on anymore without her and he realised that she had been right, Rodolphus Lestrange had exacted his revenge on Harry, by now his life would be over, the dementors would have sucked out his soul leaving nothing except an empty shell of a body, still functioning physically yet unable to live as a real human being, but Harry's life was over too, Lestrange may not have taken Ginny physically from this world, from his world, but he had forced Harry to destroy his life anyway.

The only thing that would keep him living was the knowledge that she was safe and he focused on this as he apparated to the small flat, where less than thirty six hours ago he had been discussing wedding details with Ginny and making love to her in their bed. He couldn't face sleeping in that bed without her and taking a cover from it, he laid down on the floor in front of the fire and cried, he cried for everything that had ever been taken away from him, his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin, Tonks but most of all he cried for Ginny, for his loss of Ginny and for the terrible thing he had just done to her.

**The End???? (would the Ginny we know and love let it end there?) Hmm Review and tell me!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Of course that's not the end, Ginny would not give up that easily!!! But I'm not promising she'll get wgat she wants. But I'm also not saying she won't you'll just have to keep reading and find out where I'm taking this story, but I'll just say there are more chapters to come. I loved the reviews for my last chapter, people saying I handled it well, like I said I'd enjoyed writing it even though no-one including me would want Harry and Ginny to go through that, but we all know his bloody noble mindedness would do it! It's just Harry!! Anyway, enough babble and on with the story! Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Hermione watched as Ginny stared out of the window at the blanket of snow covering the fields around the Burrow, she hadn't spoken since she had risen from her bed at dawn. Hermione had taken Ginny to her room when Harry had gone and held her while she had sobbed, she had not spoken at all just clung to Hermione as if her life depended upon it. They had sat on the bed in silence until the early hours of the morning when she had finally dried her eyes and fallen asleep. Hermione had covered her with a blanket and stroked her hair, she hadn't wanted to sleep in case Ginny needed her, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through, if Ron ever did that to her she didn't think she would ever be able to carry on. He had popped his head around the bedroom door just after Ginny had fallen asleep Hermione was sitting in a chair by the bed reading _Hogwarts a History_ for probably the millionth time, Ron smiled when he saw her scanning the pages with her lit wand, Hermione always turned to books when she was stressed. She had looked up when he opened the door and smiled back at him, "Don't you know that book by heart now?" he had chuckled softly and she'd glared at him with a scolding look in her eyes before smiling again. The love of her life had then walked over to her and knelt beside the chair, "How is she?" he had asked nodding at the tiny looking form curled up on the bed.

"I think she's cried out, I wanted to give her something to help her sleep but she refused, she tired herself out a few minutes ago." Ron had looked at her, lines of worry etched across his face, "If it was anyone else who had done this to her I'd kill him, but I know why Harry's done it, I don't know if I agree with what he's done, I just think I admire him for having the strength to do it, but I do know he's done it for a good reason no matter how much he has hurt her." he'd moved closer to Hermione then, taking her hands in his he had whispered gently, "Hermione, promise me that you will never leave me," she looked at him in shock, "I don't think I would get over it if you did." She had leaned forwards and kissed him tenderly promising, "I will never leave you, Ronald Weasley," before kissing him again and looking over at Ginny.

"I love you Hermione," Ron had whispered, "You are good to this family, she'll need you and I know you'll be there for her." She had smiled at his comment, "You're family have done a lot for me too Ron and I'll always be there for Ginny, but we'll need to be there for Harry too, he'll be going through the same experience."

They had continued to talk for another hour or so wondering what they would all do and how they would act around each other now, they knew the situation would affect all of their friendships though they also knew that Ginny would not resent them for being friends with Harry, she would want to know how he was and that he was okay, they knew Ginny would not hate Harry for doing this and would want to know that he was alright. However Hermione also doubted that Ginny would find happiness with anyone else and was scared that she would resign herself to a life of loneliness without Harry, something Ginny did not deserve but the stubborn streak of the Weasleys would be her downfall in this area of her life.

Ron had left when Hermione had finally dropped to sleep in the chair by Ginny's bedside, the book still open on her knee. He had looked down on his sleeping sister, she had seemed so small and weak at that moment and his heart had ached for her and what she was going through. Then he had the looked at the love of his own life and shuddered once more as he tried to picture his life without her, he should make her a part of this family, a proper part and as soon as possible, he thought to himself, but not until Ginny had recovered, he did not want to add to her heartache by making her watch him and Hermione do the one thing she would now probably never do. He had covered Hermione with a robe and left the girls sleeping, he'd been tempted to visit Harry and see how he was but thought Harry might not want to see him so soon, he would be upset himself and Ron had decided to leave it until the morning.

Hermione had woken with a stiff neck just a few hours later when she'd heard Ginny moving around the room, she had smiled at her friend and watched her wrap herself in a large t shirt that had once belonged to Harry and curl up in a chair by the window, she had watched her friend for an hour waiting for her to speak and looking at her with concern, Ginny had not cried again but had simply stared silently out of the window.

Two hours later Hermione was still sat in the chair leafing through her battered copy of _Hogwarts a History_ when Ginny finally spoke, "Has Ron been to see him?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her voice and saw Ginny looking intently in her direction, she shook her head, "I don't think so," the older girl answered softly.

"He should go and see him, he'll need someone to talk to," Hermione was initially shocked that Ginny would be thinking of Harry's welfare but then that was Ginny, Harry was her life, even if they were not going to be together. "Tell him to go and see him and talk to him, it's not over Hermione, I know Harry this is his noble side coming out again, he was worried, he went through a lot but I won't let him throw his life, or mine away like this," Hermione looked at her with a worried frown on her face. "Don't look at me like that Hermione, I'm going to let him be alone for a while and then I'm going to see him, you won't stop me, I know you want to but I need to talk to him before Saturday."

The youngest Weasley had a determined look on her face, a wilful look that Hermione had seen before, she wanted to stop her, to tell her that Harry's mind was made up and that it could only lead to more heartache, but on the other hand she wanted them to be together. Hermione agreed with Ginny that he shouldn't throw his life away, she wanted Harry to be happy and she wanted Ginny to be happy too but she wasn't sure it was going to be that easy. Ginny turned back to the window and continued to stare out at the snow covered fields, she sighed and Hermione's heart went out to her again, she realised that deep down she did want her to talk to Harry but feared she would not be able to make him change his mind and would end up in a deeper pit of despair.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Mrs Weasley popped her head around the door, lines of worry were etched deeply into her face and she had obviously not slept at all. "Ginny," she said tentatively, not sure whether to disturb her or not, Ginny turned her head, a curious smile on her face, "Morning Mum," she said quite jovially. Mrs Weasley looked slightly taken aback at her brightness and gazed at Hermione quizzically who returned a similar gaze to Mrs Weasley. "Mum," Ginny said, "I'm alright, I'm going to talk to Harry, not now, but I will talk to him, don't worry about me," and with that she turned back to the window. Hermione and Mrs Weasley continued to stare at each other, neither of them sure what to say but both a little worried that Ginny didn't seem to have accepted the situation.

"I'll…I'll be in the kitchen then if…if you want anything," Mrs Weasley said before turning around and closing the door behind her.

"I know you're worried about me Hermione and I'm touched of course, but I will not let Harry do this, I would not be Ginny Weasley if I laid down and took his decision, he can't make a decision about both our lives like that. I didn't realise that last night but I've thought about it all morning, he needs some time and then I will talk to him, everything will continue as planned until then Hermione." She had a determined look on her face and Hermione realised she would have to let her do this, she didn't know what Harry would say and she was sure Ginny would return in a worse state than she had been last night, but she had to let her friend do this no matter how difficult it might be. "You don't need to stay Hermione," she whispered, "I'll be okay, I just need to stay in here for a while, think about what I'm going to say, I'll be okay if you want to go."

"I'm staying here Gin, no matter what you do or what…happens, I'll stay here as long as you need me, I'll sit here quietly and read this book, but I want to stay here if…if that's alright with you?" Ginny nodded and then turned back to the window once more. They continued to sit in silence for the rest of the day. Ginny secretly pleased that her friend was staying with her and Hermione hoping that Ginny would get through this by knowing that she would be there for her every step of the way.

Mrs Weasley brought drinks and food at various intervals throughout the day though Ginny would not eat, she drank water but nothing else passed her lips, she just sat and stared out of the window watching the sun set along the horizon and the moon replace it, snow had begun to fall when the sun had set and she watched it falling down. Eventually Hermione climbed into her bed and fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer and Ginny listened to the sounds of the rest of the family making their way to bed, she assumed her mother had suggested that they leave her alone for the day, either that or nobody was sure of what to say to her. Ron popped his head around the door again before he went to bed and was surprised to see Ginny still staring out of the window while Hermione slept peacefully on the camp bed next to Ginny's own bed, "Have you seen him?" she asked and Ron nodded his head slowly, he had finally decided to visit Harry around lunchtime unsure of whether he would be welcome but deciding as his best friend he needed to be there for him. "How is he?" she asked.

"Not good," he replied.

"Hmm," Ginny said softly, "Goodnight," she called turning back to the window again, and Ron left the room. He trudged up to his own room slowly, as Hermione was comforting Ginny they had agreed last night that they would stay at the Burrow for the time being, Hermione had finished work for the wedding and Christmas anyway and Ron could just as easily apparate to the shop from here as from their flat. He opened his bedroom door and gazed around at the bright orange walls, the only problem with staying here was that he missed having Hermione next to him, especially with the way he was feeling at the moment, but Ginny needed her more and he could make his peace with that, he was going to spend the rest of his life with Hermione and Ginny had just lost the love of hers. He laid down on the bed and thought back on his visit to Harry. He had apparated to the front door not wanting to appear in the middle of the room unannounced nor in the fireplace and knocked quietly, Harry had opened the door a few minutes later, still dressed in the work robes he had been wearing when he had returned with Ginny. He looked tired and had obviously not slept at all, when he saw it was Ron Harry had not known what to do so he'd stepped back and allowed him to walk in. Ron noticed bedding on the floor and realised his best friend must have slept in the living room alone. Harry had coughed uncomfortably and asked, "How is..?" he had not been able to finish his question unable to utter her name, Ron had shaken his head, "I've not seen her since last night, Hermione stayed with her until she had…erm…cried herself to sleep," he'd stuttered and Harry had looked at his feet. "Harry, I know why you did it, we all do, we're not angry with you, I don't even think Ginny is angry with you." Harry had looked at him gratefully, "But is it right Harry?" he had ventured tentatively, "You do deserve to be happy you know, both of you, I know you feel that you put her in this position and I know you'll say I don't understand and I suppose I don't but Ginny is a strong girl Merlin knows I've lived with her for so long and she's always been able to stand up for herself."

"Ron," he had yelled back, "This is not just standing up to her brothers who tease her to bits but still love her, this is standing up to evil wizards who might want to kill her."

"I know Harry," he had replied angrily, "But hasn't she proved that she is capable of that? She was with us almost every step of the way before, she fought at the Ministry, she fought the death eaters at Hogwarts, twice, maybe she will always be destined to get caught up in these things but doesn't she also deserve a chance to be happy, just like you do?"

"Yes," Harry had whispered barely audibly, "But not with me, not at the possible expense of her life, I can't do it Ron, I can't put her in that danger, I just can't, I love her too much." Harry had sunk to his knees and dropped his head in his hands his entire body shaking with the sobs that escaped his mouth. Ron had sat on the sofa next to him, patting him on the back and letting him grieve, just sitting there like Hermione had with Ginny and listening to him if he needed to talk. They had sat in the room for a few hours talking it over, Harry had not changed his mind and Ron had realised that he would not be able to change it either. They would both be lonely and unhappy but Ginny would be safe and he had to be grateful to Harry for that. He had left just as the sun had set and returned to the Burrow leaving Harry alone and grieving. Ron didn't think he had ever felt so unhappy for any other people in his entire life before this and he didn't know what to do to make either of them feel better. He honestly didn't think that he would be able to change Harry's mind and as he tossed and turned in bed he tried to think of someone else who might be able to talk to him, to persuade him that he deserved some happiness but the only people he could think of were Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore and there was no way to talk to any of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thought I'd add two chapters again as I think the last one didn't give much away, it was just necessary to explain what would happen after Harry's dreadful news! This should give you a taste of what is to come in the rest of the story, so please review and tell me what you think, and whether it would work.**

Chapter 17

Ginny watched her brother close the door and listened to his footsteps walking up the stairs and into his room she glanced at her friend sleeping in the camp bed next to hers and smiled, Hermione had stayed with her all day and she was grateful but now she needed to see Harry alone. She scribbled a note for Hermione as she didn't want anyone to worry about her disappearance if they woke up and found she was not there again, then she grabbed a cloak to wrap around herself. Glancing once more in the direction of her best friend Ginny inhaled deeply and turned on the spot disappearing with a soft POP which disturbed Hermione. The older girl sat up quickly and glanced around for Ginny her stomach dropped when she realised that she'd gone but she relaxed as she snatched up and read the note left on the dressing table.

_Hermione_

_I've gone to see Harry, don't come after me I'll come back when I've seen him, don't worry._

_Ginny_

Hermione hoped with all her heart that she would be able to change his mind but was certain it would be a waste of Ginny's time. She settled back into the chair where she had sat all day and flicked through the pages of her book again, she would wait until Ginny came home as she had a feeling she would need her.

Harry forced himself to eat a sandwich but ended up throwing most of it in the bin he had been grateful for Ron's company earlier in the day even if he had spent most of his time trying to convince Harry to change his mind but was now glad to be alone again. His heart ached unbearably when he saw the pictures of himself and Ginny dotted around the flat and he turned them face down so he couldn't see how happy they had been. He walked into the bedroom, Ginny's things were still strewn around the room, clothes and shoes, potions and powders.

Harry looked at the bed he had shared with Ginny and thought back on the other morning when they had made love before all of this had happened, when they had been ignorant of the dangers but happy and together, he ran his fingers through his hair and laid down on the bed dragging his fingers down his face and wiping away the new tears that formed. He climbed into the bed and extinguished all the lights tossing and turning for a while before finally falling asleep, he had not slept properly since Ginny had disappeared and was now exhausted. A soft POP woke him suddenly and a weight on the bed made him turn to look, he had smelled her before he had realised she was there, the soft flowery smell of Ginny filled his nostrils and drove him crazy with desire. "Ginny," he whispered, "What are…?" she shushed him placing a finger to his lip, he shuddered at her touch and allowed her to lay down in the bed next to him though his head told him he should stop her.

"Please don't turn me away Harry," she whispered, pushing her back against his chest, and he was mesmerised all his heart wanted him to do was hold her and touch her and lose himself in her but his mind was telling him it would be wrong. Ginny turned over to face him and placed her hands on his hips pulling him gently closer to her, he knew he should push her away but didn't want to have to hurt her like that again she slowly moved her head up to meet his and placed her lips gently on his kissing him passionately, Harry's heart won out and he kissed her back with longing, groaning softly as she ran her fingers down his bare chest, she shifted her weight and rolled him onto his back so she was straddling him. He responded to her touch by placing his hands on her back, sliding them up inside the thin t-shirt she was wearing, touching her bare skin and feeling her respond to his touch. She trailed kisses down his neck and chest and he allowed her to do it, watching her fiery, red hair as her head moved slowly down his body, sure that he would not be able to stop himself now even if he had wanted to, she paused and lifted her eyes to look deeply into his. Harry saw love and hurt mingled in them as they stared, he wanted to kiss away the pain and hated himself even more for being the person who had caused it.

Still staring intently into the deep chocolate orbs Harry lifted the thin t-shirt gently over Ginny's head, tossing it aside he reached tentatively towards her breasts, he paused, afraid that she would not want him to touch her but she leaned forwards into his open palms and moaned longingly as he cupped them and ran a finger across each nipple, his heart melted, he gently pushed her over and rolled on top of her kissing her on the lips gently but building up in force to show his true desire to have her, she kissed him back with the same longing and pulled him towards her positioning him between her legs as he moved to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her nipples. She could feel how much he wanted her pulsating around her naval, Ginny arched her back to allow him to enter her and he began to make love to her slowly and gently his passion rising steadily.

Harry immediately lost himself in her and forgot about everything he had felt, done or thought in the last few days, he was with the woman he loved and that was the only thing that mattered. His sense of love was heightened and it over took all the other feelings and emotions he had experienced during Ginny's kidnap, nothing else mattered except for him and her and the passion they were experiencing, the past and the future didn't exist only the present and the two of them. They both began to cry as they rolled around in each others arms, their bodies rising and falling passionately as they kissed each other and groaned simultaneously until they both lay limply on the bed holding each other as if they would never let go. Tears were streaming down both of their faces and their hearts ached, neither wanted to be the first to speak and neither wanted to be the first to let go.

Harry buried his face in her hair and stroked her head gently while she ran her fingernails up and down his back they lay in this position for hours the moonlight shining through the window reflected off their naked bodies and eventually Ginny began to shiver from the cold, Harry pulled the covers over them and put his arms around her while she lay her head in the crook of his shoulder, they lay for a while longer before finally he spoke. "We shouldn't have done that," he whispered gently but Ginny shook her head, all reason and argument had flown out of the window as soon as she had touched him, but now it was all flooding back into his mind, why he had done what he had, and why he still had to go through with it. "It can't change anything," he continued and she simply stared at him. "I love you too much to let anything happen Ginny, you have to understand that."

"I know Harry, but it doesn't matter I-" he cut her off briskly, "It does matter," he said forcefully but with a gentle tone to his voice, he did not want to alienate her but she had to see and understand why he was doing it, and that he meant it, forever.

"Harry, I'll wait for you," his heart sank.

"Ginny this is not like before, it won't ever go away like Voldemort, the threat will always be there, this is how it-" she shushed him again placing her finger on his lips. "Harry, I believe we are meant to be together I just think you need some time to think about that, so on Saturday I will wait," he felt a dull ache in the bottom of his stomach. "We should be married on Saturday and I will wait for you at the altar for as long as it takes, I believe you will come," she said with a determined tone ot her voice, "I believe that you want to be with me and that together we can overcome any dangers placed upon either of us. But if you truly don't believe it then I will accept your decision. I will never love another and I will stay alone too, if that is what you condemn yourself to then you seal me the same fate. I am not trying to bribe you or make you feel any guiltier that I already know you do but I know I can't be with anyone else the way I have been with you. So on Saturday I'll be there Harry, I will wait all day and if you don't show up then…" she could not finish the sentence, she still could not bear to think about her life without him. She still believed that in four days time Harry would realise what he had said and done was wrong and agree to face the dangers with her at his side, as his wife, she believed in him. She didn't judge or hate him for this decision he had made, in the face of what had just happened to her she understood why he felt he had to do it, she realised that it was to protect her, she had gone to him, not to make him feel guilty or try to bribe him, and not to make love to him as they had but simply to tell him that she would wait, at their wedding. Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat, "Ginny I-"

"I will wait Harry," she cut him off and he realised that she would not listen to him now, however cruel it may be and however much it would kill him to know he was doing it to her and causing her even more pain, he would have to let her wait at the altar until he did not show before she would truly accept his decision, the one he now knew he could not go back on for anything, even her. It made his heart ache unbearably for her, to know she would have to go through with it and have her heart broken again, but he now knew it was the only way. He wanted to shout out, kick and scream at the unfairness of his life and now hers because she had been unfortunate enough to fall for Harry Potter, he hated his life and now he was going to ruin another one.

They continued to hold each other not speaking but just listening to the soft breathng of each other, Ginny eventually fell asleep, when she woke he was gone and she was alone in their bed. She shed a few tears and then focused on the task which lay in front of her she had a wedding to sort out and four days left in which to hope that Harry would realise howwrong it would be to condemn her, but more importantly, himself to a life of loneliness. It was still Harry that she was more concerned about than herself, he deserved to be happy and she knew that she could do it, her own happiness was not important to her, he was the only thing in her life that mattered and she prayed silently that he would realise how much he needed her and how much she wanted to be there for him.

**I hope I haven't tried to make Ginny into a blackmailer, that was not my intention and I hope she hasn't come across like that, I just feel she would not give up easily and that with the wedding planned and their life mapped out for them that she would see this as a way of reminding Harry what could be in their future, I think I had the 'wedding day' mapped out in my head before I wrote this story but I'm not telling you if he'll be there or not!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks as always to my reviewers! And yes I agree with my reviewer that Harry needs a good kick up the arse, but hold your horses with Ron and Hermione, they are not really about to resign themselves to it, I'm going to add two chapters again today to get it moving for you a bit - however I still make no promises about a happy or sad ending?!!**

Chapter 18

Hermione's eyes fluttered open when she heard movement near her bedside, the sun was streaming through the window bathing the room in a soft glow and Ginny was moving around sifting through the wedding details which had been left on her old dresser before any of this had happened.

"We still need to decide what we are doing to our hair Hermione," she said when she noticed Hermione's eyes had opened.

"What? Oh so…so you talked to Harry, and…everything is back on?" she asked tentatively.

"Well as far as I am concerned yes it is Hermione," she looked at Ginny with a quizzical look on her face.

"But…but what about Harry, has he said…does he want…er?"

"I have told Harry that I will be waiting for him on Saturday, I refuse to believe he will condemn us both to a life of loneliness, I will never fall in love with anyone else Hermione and is if he chooses this path for himself then he is choosing it for me too, I am not trying to blackmail him into it or pressurise him but I have told him the truth, if he chooses a life of loneliness then we will both be lonely. I am going ahead with the wedding as it was planned, if people want to believe it is over then they can stay away, I do not care who is there as long as Harry is." Hermione gaped at her unsure of what to say in response. "I will wait all day Hermione and if he chooses not to come then I will know and it will be over, until then I am going ahead with preparations for the happiest day of my life," she turned and looked her straight in the eyes that familiar Weasley expression of determination crossing her face, "So will you help me or not?"

"Erm, yes of course I will Ginny, you know I will," she was not sure whether it was a good idea or not, if Harry had his mind set on this path then Ginny would be left again but this time in a wedding dress, at an altar and possibly surrounded by many of her loved ones. But then again, Hermione mused, there were four days to go and if the wedding plans were going ahead then perhaps that would leave her and Ron some time to talk Harry round themselves. She had thought about it after Ginny had left, hoping against hope that she would be able to change his mind, but she had also spent many hours into the night thinking of how she might be able to sway Harry herself. Unfortunately so far she had only hit a brick wall, however now she had a time frame to work with and she would do whatever she could to try and make sure Harry was there, and if she failed then she would be there to comfort her friend who would accept Harry's decision and hopefully get on with her life.

"Right then, hair ideas, what do you think?" Ginny asked twirling her hair around her fingers and into a soft french knot, she secured it with a few grips she found laying on the dressing table and then pulled a few tendrils down around her face. She looked in the mirror turning this way and that to get a good look at her style and then shook her head releasing the grips and letting it fall around her shoulders with its usual natural curl. "Harry always likes it down," she said, "I think I should just leave it, don't you agree?"

"What? Oh yes, yes if that's what you think. I..er…it looks nice…yes nice like that." Ginny turned back to the pile of wedding details on her desk and leafed through them quickly stopping every now and again making "Hmm," sounds and whispering, "Yes still need to do that," or, "Good, that's sorted, now what next?" Hermione pulled herself out of the chair and went to the bathroom for a shower, she washed and changed quickly all the while worrying abut the fragile state of mind of her best friend, she needed to talk to Harry now. She decided she should talk to Ron too and set off in the direction of his bedroom after leaving the bathroom she knocked hesitantly on the door knowing how much he hated to be woken early and was surprised when he called, "Come in," and didn't sound at all sleepy. She pushed open the door to see Ron sat up in bed staring out of the window as if in a trance, a wide smile crept across his face when he realised it was Hermione and he gestured for her to sit on the bed, his smile turned into a frown when he noticed the worried look on her face, "Are you alright Hermione," he asked sympathetically taking her hand in his as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm worried about Ginny," he started to rub her back gently as she continued, "She went to see Harry last night after we'd gone to bed and she stayed the night," Ron looked surprised that Harry would have done that unless he had changed his mind and interrupted, "Does that mean?"

"No," Hermione said firmly, "That's the problem, I think well being at home and alone and without others there to support him he probably…well…gave in to his…well you know," she didn't really like to talk about Harry and sex especially in front of Ron as it was his little sister that Harry had sex with.

"I get it," Ron said looking away.

"Well she said that he didn't change his mind but she's also told him that she'll be waiting for him at the altar on Saturday and if he doesn't turn up then she'll know that he's chosen the path of loneliness for both of them because she also said she'll never love anyone else, which I know she won't and she's not trying to blackmail him with emotions or anything she just doesn't believe that he'll do it to her." Ron took her in his arms as tears began to slide down her face and held her tightly placing his chin on top of her head and making soothing shushing noises. What was Ginny playing at? This was going to be hard and she was going to make Harry feel even worse when, or if, he thought hopefully, he didn't show up at the altar. Hermione pushed herself backwards and looked into Ron's eyes again, "She's down there," she nodded with her head in the direction of the floor to the room below Ron's. "Planning everything again, deciding what to do with her hair and going through all the last minute things again. I can't decide if it's a good idea or not, but I do think it gives us a time frame in which to try and talk Harry around."

"Yeah," Ron said, "I've been thinking about that, I know why Harry is doing it but it's not right is it? For either of them. I tried to talk him out of it yesterday but he wouldn't listen and the only people I could think of to try and talk sense into him aren't here, Lupin, Sirius or Dumbledore. I've been awake for hours trying to think of anyone else that he would listen to and the best I could come up with is McGonagoll, but I don't think he would even listen to- Hermione?" She had jumped up excitedly off the bed and turned to look at him, "Ron you're wonderful," she said enthusiastically and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa," he said grinning, "What did I do? Not that I don't enjoy being called wonderful but I don't get it, Surely you don't think he'll listen to McGonagall?"

"No, but...oh just leave it with me," and with that she kissed him once more lingering on his lips for a few seconds before turning and running out of the door leaving him laid in bed staring at the space she had just vacated in his room, "I hate it when she does that!" he grumbled to himself, "When will she remember that?" then he turned over in bed and decided to get a little more sleep, he could rely on Hermione to be on top of things for a while, after all he had obviously given her some kind of fantastic idea, hadn't he done enough for now? It didn't take him long to fall asleep even though he was a little annoyed at Hermione for running out without telling him what she was up to but then she wouldn't be his Hermione if she wasn't like that.

**I didn't want his friends to sit back and accept it, I just wanted the decision to sink in before they though about what they could do. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry watched the second hand ticking around on the clock in his office, he had been sat there for the last three hours in the dark alternately staring at the clock and the picture of him and Ginny on his desk. He was angry with himself for letting her into his bed, for making love to her the way that he had and for allowing her to think that they could be together again. He had slept for maybe an hour but woken early still clinging to Ginny her head on his chest and her arms around him, he had looked down at her beautiful face and cried silent tears, he'd wanted so much to be able to freeze that moment and stay there with her, alone, for the rest of his life. He had stayed there for another hour just looking at her, his heart breaking all over again at the realisation that he had to leave her once more and knowing that what had happened last night would make it all the more difficult for both of them.

He had glanced at the clock which said five thirty and decided he should leave before she woke up, before she had a chance to talk to him again, this was going to be hard enough for both of them. He had gently lifted her head and laid it on the pillow slipping slowly from the bed and dressing quietly in his work robes, he had looked down at her peaceful, sleeping form in their bed and reached over to kiss her softly on the forehead as a single tear had slid from his eye and landed on her cheek, wiping the other tears from his face he had taken one last look at her and then turned on the spot apparating to his office where he knew he would be alone at least for a few hours.

People had begun to arrive at the office at around eight o clock but Harry had kept his light turned out hoping no one would notice that he was there, the longer he could stay alone the better. The head of the auror office had told him to stay off work until Thursday so he could be with Ginny after her ordeal, he would have to go in to make his final report and face an inquisition about the way he had handled the situation that day but until then his office was closed. He decided to fill in the paperwork now and get it out of the way then he would only have to face the Minister and the inquisition, if he could speak to the Minister today then he could get back to work as soon as possible, throwing himself into it was the only way he could see to get through his break up with Ginny.

It was almost lunchtime before anyone noticed that Harry was in the office, his secretary, Beatrice, opened his door to leave some memos on his desk and jumped when she saw him sitting there in the dark, "Oh, Mr Potter, I didn't know you were in today, I thought Mr Drindle told you to stay off until tomorrow, how is Miss Weasley doing?"

"She's…she's safe and with her family thank you Beatrice."

"That's good to know Mr Potter, so are you all ready for Saturday? It's a shame such a terrible thing had to happen so close to your wedding but now that Miss Weasley is safe and sound then I'm sure you will be looking forward to getting married."

"Actually, Beatrice we've," he coughed uncomfortably, "We've decided," he coughed again this was so hard to say but then he would have to explain to everyone soon enough, he took a deep breath and continued, "To call off the wedding," he looked down at the picture on his desk again to avoid her gaze of astonishment.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "Oh I see, well…I'll…I'll erm, leave you to it, if…if you need anything I'll be right outside and um…I'm...I'm…sorry?" she dropped the memos on his desk and walked out of the office closing the door behind her. Harry sighed, he would have to face this a lot over the next few days and most people would not understand why he had done it. He looked through the memos that Beatrice had brought in and then returned to staring at the picture of him twirling Ginny around on the dance floor, this was going to be hard and he wasn't completely sure he could do it. He thought back to what Ginny had said to him after they had made love, surely she wouldn't really wait at the altar for him on Saturday, would she really do that to herself? He thought about how awful it would be for her if she did go through with it, he needed to talk to Ron or Hermione they would know if she was really going to do it or not. He rose from his desk and prepared a memo for the Minister to ask if he could meet with him at sometime today, he would get the interrogation out of the way before going to see his friends and then he would throw himself into his work as it would be the only thing in the world that he had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hurried from Ron's room and hurtled down the stairs into the kitchen at lightening speed, she saw Mrs Weasley preparing breakfast at the sink, trying to keep herself busy, the relief at getting her daughter back had been overshadowed by the despair she was now going through. She didn't blame Harry for hurting her daughter, she understood completely the position he was in and was somewhat happy to know that he would put her daughter before his own happiness, but on the other hand she wasn't happy that the only way he could do that was by hurting her. Ginny was wilful and she knew it, she had survived the abduction by Lestrange and was equally sure she would be able to survive anything else that could happen to her if she was to marry Harry. She knew that she would not be able to bear losing her daughter but was also acutely aware that she deserved to be happy and that in some way she would still lose the feisty young girl that she loved to the heartache of losing her one true love. She knew that her daughter loved Harry with the same passion that she herself loved Arthur and Molly could not imagine her life without him and her children, didn't Ginny deserve to have some of that happiness too whatever the ultimate sacrifice could be? She heard Hermione clattering down the stairs and turned to look at her as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Molly, can I borrow Errol?"

"Of course you can dear," she looked at the lovely young girl standing in front of her, a girl almost as important to her as her own daughter, the girl that she hoped one day would become her daughter in Law, a real member of the Weasley family, just like Harry should have been, "Is everything alright dear?" she looked quite chirpy considering the atmosphere that lay over the household at the moment.

"Yes, Molly, I've had an idea, that wonderful son of yours gave me it and…well I don't want to say anything in case…but it might…well I hope it might…might make Harry change his mind…well I hope it will." Molly smiled at her, if Hermione could do something about this situation then she would do whatever she could to help her.

"Ron came up with an idea?" she asked, she liked to hear Hermione talk about her youngest son the way that she did, she obviously loved him and lord knew there needed to be some love around the house she just wished Ron would get off his backside and ask the girl to marry him.

"Well he sort of did, he gave me a nudge in the right direction, bless him he'd been awake all morning trying to think of a way to help."

"Ron? Ron's been awake all morning?"

"Yes," Hermione chuckled, "I was surprised too!" they laughed at each other, "I think he may have gone back to sleep now though!" they continued to laugh until they were interrupted by a noise at the door.

"What's put you two in such a good mood?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Oh, morning darling…what? What are you? Erm...you look…erm bright?" she didn't know what to say to her daughter who had emerged from her bedroom for the first time in over twenty four hours looking cheerful considering what she was going through.

"Mum, when are the flowers arriving?" she asked, Hermione looked down at her feet as Mrs Weasley looked quizzically in her direction.

"What? The flowers, why do you? Well don't you think we should? Erm."

"No Mum, I need to know when the flowers are arriving and Hermione," she looked up sharply, "When you've finished whatever it is you're doing there," she pointed at the quill and parchment Hermione had grabbed from the kitchen dresser while she had been talking to Mrs Weasley, "Can you floo or apparate over to Luna's and tell her what time to be here on Saturday morning, you know she'll need to be reminded a few times for it to sink in, better tell Neville too that we've got his suit over here and to come and collect it if he doesn't want to get ready here on Saturday, actually when you've done all that can you drop Harry's over at the flat for him too?" Hermione nodded and Mrs Weasley looked bewildered at her daughter's behaviour, "Darling," she said hesitantly not quite sure how to broach the subject of the wedding, "I don't think you need to worry about those things anymore," she looked sympathetically at her daughter.

"Yes I do Mum, the wedding is going ahead and Harry is going to be there," Molly gasped and looked at Hermione for help but she had a smile on her face too and nodded slightly at the older woman, "But, Harry…he."

"I know Mum, but I'm going to be there on Saturday and I believe Harry will be too," she looked at her aghast, "He needs some time to think about it but If Harry truly means it then I will know on Saturday, until then everything will go ahead as planned so can you tell me when the flowers are coming?" Molly looked at Hermione once more and she nodded back at her again telling her with her eyes that it was alright.

"Okay, yes Darling, they'll be here on Friday night."

"Thank you, okay next thing, the marquee? Will you get Bill to come over and start putting it up? Wasn't Percy going to help him?"

"Well, yes," Molly replied, "I'll…I'll floo him now." She replied still staring at her.

"Perfect! Right I'm going back upstairs I'll see you at lunchtime." Ginny left the room and they listened to her footsteps on the stairs.

"It's alright Molly, she needs to do this and hopefully this will work," she said waving the parchment in front of her, "Just go along with her and if he's not there, then we'll be there for her, I just hope…" she turned back to her parchment and scribbled a note onto it, rolling it up and addressing it carefully she tied it to Errol's leg and sent the poor thing on his way. She then turned to Mrs Weasley, gave her a warm smile and said, "I'm off to see Luna and Neville," then left in a whirl of green flames through the floo network.

**Will Hermione find a way? And what is the plan? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks as always to my reviewers, glad to see there are lots of optimists out there, I have combined two chapters here cause 20 wasn't very long and I do want to get this story out to you all! The wedding day is getting closer but I'm still not going to give anything away!!! **

Chapter 20

Harry arrived home to a cold and empty flat, something he would have to get used to again, he also knew it would be so much more difficult this time after having lived with Ginny for almost a year, she had always made the place seem alive and warm no matter how cold it was outside, now the place seemed dreary and uninviting. He walked into the bedroom and looked at the covers which Ginny had left strewn across the bed where they had laid last night, his heart sank as he remembered again that he would never get to sleep with her like that again, no matter what he had to ensure that she did not come to him again and if she ever did he had to be strong enough to resist her despite the temptation she would put in his way.

Her things were still around in the bedroom, her clothes still in the wardrobe, he couldn't bear to pack them and send them to her and decided he would ask Hermione if she would come and collect them. He realised that he hadn't seen Hermione yet and knew she would be comforting Ginny, for which he was very grateful, he also wasn't sure if he was ready to feel her gaze yet, though he knew she would not judge or chastise him for what he had done he also knew that she would not agree with his decision and would try and talk him out of it, just as Ron had done. A knock at the door made him jump and he walked slowly back to the main room calling sullenly, "Who is it?"

"Neville," came the reply through the door.

"Hi Neville," Harry said as he opened the door slowly and gestured for him to cross the threshold.

"How…How are you doing?" he said cocking his head to one side sympathetically.

"I've been better," Harry replied looking downcast. He had met with the Minister before coming home, and while he had had to lecture Harry for not following Ministry protocol when he rescued Ginny and had told him he would have to file an official report against him, he also said that he understood thoroughly why he had acted as he did and said that secretly he would have expected nothing less for the woman he loved. Shaklebolt too had been shocked when Harry had told him that the wedding was cancelled and that they would not be marrying at all but he didn't try to talk to him about it instead he offered to give him leave from work. Harry declined the offer and said he would work through Christmas if it was alright with him and the Minister nodded his agreement although he said if he didn't feel up to it there would be no need to come in as the original Christmas shifts would still be working and Harry would just be extra. He had then submitted his paperwork on Lestrange to his boss who had also informed him that the dementors had performed their kiss and that Rodolphus would be able to create no more trouble. He had had to face the shocked look again on Drindle's face as he had once more explained that he and Ginny would not be getting married, a sight he was going to have to get used to over the next few weeks he realised.

"Hermione came round earlier to see Luna," Neville said and then coughed uncomfortably, "She said that Ginny was still going ahead with the wedding," Harry's heart sank once more, she was going to do it. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands rubbing his face vigorously while Neville looked on nervously, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know how to get her not to Neville, this is breaking my heart and if she waits for me on Saturday then it will destroy her. She thinks I just need some time to think about it but I don't, my mind is made up, I can't marry her it's too dangerous, if I could change my life and be someone else I would do it in a second so I could be with her, you know I would but it's impossible and I just don't know how to get that through to her. I don't want to abandon her and put her through the heartache of waiting at the altar for me when I'm not going to turn up, it's going to kill me Neville," his head sank back into his hands then he looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Neville walked into the kitchen and took two glasses out of the cupboard he poured them both a large measure of firewhiskey and took them back to Harry, "Drink this," he said offering him one of the glasses, "I don't think I can tell you what to do Harry, but I'm here for you if you want to scream and yell some more, I know you don't want to hear that I think you're wrong so I'm not going to say it, what I or anyone else thinks is not important, you have to do what you have to do and I'm here to help you through it mate."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and drank the shot of whiskey in one gulp, Neville returned to the kitchen to pour him another and they sat in the living room in silence, Harry going over and over again in his mind what he had done and trying to think of a way to convince Ginny not to go through with the wedding day and Neville just sitting, being there for the friend who needed him, he didn't need him to talk or do anything he just needed him to be there. After a couple of hours they managed to play a game of wizard's chess although Harry couldn't really concentrate and lost to Neville a few times before they decide to give up, the firewhiskey had made Harry light headed and he was falling asleep on the sofa. His friend tried to persuade him to go to bed but he didn't want to go in there again so Neville brought out a blanket and covered him over. He waited until Harry was asleep before flooing back home to Luna. She was waiting for him in bed and smiled dreamily at him when he entered the room.

"He's a mess, Luna. He's not going to be at the wedding and he doesn't know how to convince Ginny of that, he wants to save her more heartache but she won't listen to him."

"Hmmm I know she won't," she said in her usual dreamy way, "I think we'll just have to go, I think Hermione might have something up her sleeve though, she said something earlier when she was here, you know Hermione she's good at sorting things out, maybe everything will turn out all happy and flowery after all." Neville smiled at her, Luna could always find the good in things no matter how bleak they looked, maybe she was right, though after seeing Harry he thought it was quite unlikely. He settled into bed next to Luna and held onto her for a while, glad that he wasn't Harry and hadn't had to make such an awful decision, he didn't think he would ever have been able to give up Luna and didn't know where Harry had found the strength.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this!" Hermione screeched as she bustled through Ron's bedroom door throwing a copy of Friday's edition of the Daily Prophet onto his bed, they were still staying at the Burrow even though Ginny had persuaded Hermione that she would be alright without her and that she should go home with Ron. The older girl had finally relented and said she would share Ron's bedroom so Ginny could have some privacy again but she was not leaving yet. Ron picked up the paper and looked at the front page where a large picture of his best friend glared up at him, he looked angry and the photograph had obviously been taken against his will as Harry kept glaring at the camera and then disappearing behind a door, a large caption above the picture read HERO HAPPILY EVER AFTER? He glanced at the disgruntled look on Hermione's face and knew the article was not going to be good looking down again Ron started to read.

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and the hero of the hour on Sunday night when he saved his fiancé Miss Genevra Weasley from the evil clutches of escaped Azkaban inmate, Rodolphus Lestrange, just days before their upcoming wedding. But the question on this reporter's lips is will the Hero live happily ever after? Just one day before the wedding is due to take place this reporter has found out from a very reliable source that the said wedding may not take place at all. Insiders at the Ministry say that Harry has been telling everyone that the wedding has been called off, while he is reported to still love the plain looking Miss Weasley he has apparently been scared off marrying her by this latest turn of events, afraid that he will be placing her in danger. If you ask me this is a classic example of cold feet and the hero of the hour is playing on his unfortunate destiny to get out of the marriage while he can. Another informant from St Mungos hospital for magical maladies and injuries, where Mrs Weasley works, has let slip that the poor young girl is still ploughing ahead with the wedding hoping that the hero will turn out to be a true hero and whisk her off her feet on her special day! Personally I think she is deluded if she thinks that is going to happen, but as official reporter for the Potter-Weasley wedding, whether it takes place or not, I shall be there to report either the unlikely wonderful wedding or the more likely disastrous dumping! Stay tuned for the early evening edition of Saturday's Prophet to see whether or not Harry will be happy ever after._

"Well at least she got Ginny's name right this time," Ron said grimacing and preparing himself for Hermione's onslaught.

"Honestly," he was waiting for 'Ron' to accompany that word as it usually did when it came out of Hermione's mouth, "Where does she get the nerve?" Hermione shrieked instead, "I should have reported her to the Ministry when I had the chance, she takes everything and twists it to make readable news, she is so nasty and conniving, scared off marrying her indeed, as if! And hoping for the worst for poor Ginny just because she thinks it will sell more papers. Argh," she screamed and flung herself onto the bed. "I just can't catch my breath, I'm so angry! Insiders at the ministry and St Mungos my arse!"

"Hermione," Ron squeaked shrilly unused to hearing such language from his girlfriend.

"Well she infuriates me and calling Ginny plain who does she think she is? She doesn't have any insiders anywhere she's transfiguring into a beetle again and sneaking around where she shouldn't be, but now she's registered herself there is nothing I can do, I can't prove that she was never registered before but I swear if she turns up tomorrow I'll..I'll…Hurump" she breathed, "I'm going to catch every single beetle I see tomorrow and lock them all up in a jar, if the worst happens then I am not having her splash Ginny's or Harry's heartache all over the front page. And why hasn't Errol come back yet? It's been three days now and I haven't heard a thing, we're running out of time!" she was stressed and it was showing.

"Who are you waiting to hear from Hermione? Are you going to tell me what brilliant idea I came up with even though I didn't know I had one?"

"Maybe," she said, "If I haven't heard back by the end of today. Are you going to take that suit to Harry's?" she indicated the bag of dress robes still hanging on the back of Ron's door.

Staring at her with a disgruntled look on his face Ron began "Well that's going to be a great conversation isn't it? Here you go mate, I've brought your suit for the wedding my sister is adamant that you'll be at but which the rest of us know you're not going to be at but she's made me bring this in case you decide you are going to be there which of course we still know you're not going to be at. 'Thanks Ron I'm really grateful, I need to have the robes here to remind me of what a terrible thing I am doing to your sister'!" he imitated Harry and despite herself Hermione chuckled at him. "It's not funny Hermione!"

"I know," she said straightening her face, "But we have to have some faith I think, oh just do it, maybe they will make him change his mind."

"Yeah that'll happen, the robes will make all the difference!" he rolled his eyes at her before saying "Look Hermione will you tell me what you're up to?"

"Later," she said defiantly, "Now take those to Harry and stay with him or something, Neville said he was a mess the other night, I know I should go and see him but I need to be here for Ginny and for that blasted bird of yours!"

"Right then, I'm off I guess I'll see you later," he bent down and kissed her gently then out of nowhere other than that it seemed completely right he said, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" she screamed shrilly.

"I…er…okay…" Ron looked at his feet before continuing to stammer, "S-sorry wrong time…I…er-" she shut him up by rising off the bed and standing in front of him the red head just stared at her dumbfounded as she leaned towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Ron was confused but returned the kiss anyway taking it as a possible good sign. Hermione pulled away and looked at him with tears in her eyes, it was not the romantic proposal she had always imagined for herself with flowers and candles and a beautiful ring, but it was so Ron just blurting it out at a completely inappropriate time, with his sister planning a wedding that might not happen and their best friend drowning in guilt. However it also seemed so right to her and she nodded softly while the tears slipped down her face.

"Yes," she answered and kissed him swiftly on the lips before putting her hands on either side of his face, "Yes," she repeated kissing him again, "Ronald," she kissed him again, "Weasley," she lingered on his lips this time, "I will marry you," she breathed only millimetres away from his mouth, he smiled at her and pulled her tightly into his arms resting his chin on the top of her head as she nuzzled into his chest. "I've been thinking about it ever since Ginny came back, though obviously this is not really the right time to ask, but all this has made me realise how much I love you and how much I could never bear to let you go, I should have done this years ago, I don't know now why I didn't but looking at you just then, how passionate you are about making my sister and Harry happy, how angry you are about Rita and her stupid article," he gestured to the paper still lying on the bed, "It just seemed the right time, I don't know maybe it had to be now or never, I mean I'm sorry it's not romantic and I don't have a ring but-"

"Ron," she interupted softly, lifting her head from his chest and looking up at his face, "Shut up and kiss me," he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly while lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

It was almost another hour before they climbed back out of Ron's bed and redressed themselves quickly, Ron grabbed the suit from the back of his door and prepared to apparate to Harry's while Hermione gathered up the Daily Prophet and a few other papers she had brought up with her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close saying, "I don't want to hide it, but maybe we should keep it to ourselves until all this is over?" he asked gently not wanting her to think he had changed his mind.

"Of course," she said kissing him on the nose, "Ginny and Harry come first at the moment, We've got the rest of our lives to be happy, we don't know yet if they do or not."

"That's what I love about you Hermione, you always put everyone else first." She smiled at him and headed to the door, "I didn't put anyone else first for the last hour!" she said suggestively raising her eyebrow at him and looking back at the messy bedcovers they had just vacated. "Well except maybe you at some point!" He grinned sheepishly before turning on the spot and disappearing from the room blushing to his hair roots at the same time. He appeared a split second later at Harry's flat door, he could almost feel the gloom coming out of the flat as he reached up to knock on the door and the wonderful feeling he had just experienced with Hermione was pushed to the back of his mind and his heart as he prepared to talk to his best friend.

**Hope you enjoyed that, i had to put the Ron/Hermione bit in too to give us a little hope, plus it just seemed so Ron being a pretty inappropriate time!! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**My usual thanks to my reviewers! So we're nearing the end now, what is Hermione's plan?**

Chapter 22

Hermione's head appeared in Harry's fireplace at around nine o clock that night, after trying one last time to convince him that he deserved some happiness in his life and being knocked down again with the same argument Ron had settled into a chair with a glass of firewhiskey and kept his best friend company. "You know if it was any other bloke doing this to my sister you'd have five Weasley brothers pummelling you to pulp by now." He had said.

"Bring it on Ron it wouldn't make me feel any worse than I already do, in fact the physical pain might help me to shake the emotional pain." Ron hadn't bothered to try anymore he had just decided to hope that whatever Hermione was planning would work. Everything at the Burrow was set for the wedding, only the family and close friends would be there as most people had been told that the wedding was off and Ginny didn't care who was there or not.

"Ron," the head called from the fire, "I need you to come home in the morning about seven o clock okay?"

"Why?"

"Errol came back, I'll fill you in when you get here, just be here at seven. Where's Harry?" she asked scanning the room as best she could from her position in the fireplace.

"In the shower."

"Oh, good, come here," she beckoned and he bent down on his knees and put his head into the green flames, she kissed him softly, it was a strange experience kissing someone who only had their head in the same room, "I love you," she said as she pulled her head away, "Seven o clock, don't forget!" she scolded and then smiled at him, "Goodnight, fiancée," she giggled emphasising the last word and then disappeared from view.

Ron slept fitfully on Harry's sofa waking up and seeing every hour on the clock and he was glad when the hands finally reached quarter to seven and he could get up and go back to the Burrow. He checked on Harry who was sleeping in his bed, it looked as if he had tossed and turned a lot too and Ron hoped that whatever today's outcome it would mean Harry could get to move on with or without his sister. It was the guilt that was getting to him he could see, and Ginny going through with this wedding was making it worse for him, he hoped Hermione had come up with one of her usual brilliant ideas and things would turn out well. He closed Harry's bedroom door and flooed back to the Burrow where Hermione was waiting in the kitchen, she jumped a little when he appeared out of the fireplace and ran over to hug him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now then? And how's Ginny?"

"Still sleeping, listen I'm waiting for McGonagall, she said she would be here at seven then I need you to take her to Harry's."

"But I thought we'd decided that Harry wouldn't listen to McGonagall."

"Just trust me Ron okay? McGonagall is going to-" she was cut off by a knock at the back door and Hermione ran to open it. "Professor McGonagall, you're early," she said ushering her inside.

"Please dear, call me Minerva, I'm not your teacher any longer, good morning Ronald," she said nodding in his direction.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"I thought it best to get on with it, if this wedding is to take place we need to get Harry sorted as soon as possible, sorry it took me so long to get back to you Hermione, that bird is a little too old for the journey to Hogwarts and back and it took me a while to get everything organised, I needed to discuss certain things first," she looked at Hermione knowingly.

"So," she said turning to Ron, "Do you have Dumbledore's deluminator?"

"What?"

"Did Hermione not explain?"

"Sorry Prof…" she halted as McGonagall looked at her, "Sorry, Minerva, he's only just arrived from Harry's I haven't filled him in yet."

"No matter," McGonagall replied, "Go and get it Ronald, I'll wait here for you and fill you in as we go along."

"What? Oh yes right the deluminator, yes it's at the flat I'll be back before you know it." He apparated quickly to his and Hermione's flat and waving his wand called "Accio deluminator," it flew into his hands and he apparated straight back to the warm kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione and McGonagall were waiting at the kitchen table, "Got it," he said waving it in the air before putting it into his pocket.

"Right then Ronald are we ready? Shall we floo to Harry's or do you prefer apparition?"

"Er, floo is fine Profes…Minerva," he said when she glared at him softly.

"Right, come on then, Hermione hopefully we shall see you this afternoon at the wedding," she smiled confidently at the younger woman who returned the smile, Ron was confused and wished that Hermione had filled him in on some of the details, but she smiled at him lovingly and he smiled back. He threw floo powder into the air and shouted "Harry's" then spun past different fireplaces in a whirl of green ash before landing in Harry's living room, followed swiftly by McGonagall.

"Right Ronald," she started, "I shall wait here, I suggest you wake Harry and ensure he is dressed properly before you bring him out here, we will be flooing to Hogwarts and as you may remember it gets very cold up there at this time of year.

"Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald, Hogwarts the school, though we should hopefully only be visiting my office we should still be prepared." Ron began to get an inkling as to what Hermione and McGonagall might have been planning. He walked into Harry's bedroom and shook him until he woke, "Harry, come on mate you need to get up."

"Hmm..what? Why?" he replied sleepily.

"Professor McGonagall is in your living room she wants to talk to you."

"Why?" he said rolling back over onto his front and pulling the covers over his head.

"HARRY,GET UP!" Ron yelled, "Bloody Hell Harry I'm sick of this now, get out of bed and go and see McGonagall, NOW!" Ron didn't know if it was the yelling that did it or not but Harry dragged himself reluctantly from the bed and pulled on some clothes without looking him in the face at all. He walked past the suit bag still hanging up at his bedroom window and glared at it before walking into the living room and turning to McGonagall.

"Good morning Harry," she said sternly.

"It won't work Professor, I'm sorry but you won't change my mind." Harry said sternly.

"I know I won't Harry, but you will come with me anyway," he looked quite taken aback at being told what to do and he wasn't sure if it was the teacher in her that made him follow her command but he nodded his head and walked over to her. "Ronald, you will follow," she ordered and Ron found himself nodding in a similarly military style to Harry.

"Hogwarts," she stated shrilly as she threw floo powder in the air and Harry followed suit seconds later. Ron stepped into the fireplace, marvelling at how easily McGonagall had ordered Harry to go with her, and called "Hogwarts," he arrived seconds later in the headteacher's office, a place he had not been inside since the day of the final battle when they had come to see Dumbledore. He saw Harry sitting in a chair opposite McGonagall who gestured for him to join them, she waved her wand and a third chair appeared at the desk.

"Hermione contacted me a few days ago desperately worried about you," she looked at Harry "And about Ginny and this wedding, she said that she had an idea, as the bright young girl usually does, and after a few days of investigation I decided her idea might work which is why I have brought you here."

"Professor," Harry replied, "I have already told you that nothing you can say to me will change my mind."

"I know that Harry, but," she stopped seemingly on purpose and another, soft voice spoke from behind her, "Perhaps I might be able to Harry," Harry looked in the direction of the voice, he had forgotten that he was here, how had he not realised that this was why she wanted to bring him to Hogwarts. He had no way of leaving, apparition was impossible from Hogwarts and McGonagall had surely closed the floo network with a non-verbal spell as soon as Ron had appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore," his voice cracked, "I..can't," he began to cry.

"I know Harry," he said, Ron looked uncomfortably at McGonagall and she gestured to the door, they walked out quietly closing it behind them and left Harry alone with the portrait of Dumbledore. All the other portraits had gone, obviously shooed into their other portraits or to share another one somewhere in the halls of the castle by McGonagall before she had left that morning. Harry continued to sob softly as Dumbledore continued to speak "Harry, we all know why you feel you must do this but I beg you, search your heart is this really the right decision?"

Harry didn't say anything but continued to listen, he could not look at the portrait but Dumbledore knew he was listening and went on, "Harry, you have been through a lot in your short life, perhaps too much for such a young person and you still feel the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders, we can all see that and understand it. You carried a burden for a long time and in some ways that burden is still there, you will always be known to the wizarding world and your life, unfortunately, will always be in the public eye. People may use that to hurt you or those that you love but you are giving up a life you deserve to have because of that, you are giving in. Your Mum and Dad had to face something similar when they knew they were being hunted by Voldemort, they did what they thought was the best thing in order to keep you safe, unfortunately they were wrong, they made a mistake as we all do sometimes, I too made many of them in my life as you already know, but Harry they did not give up their lives so you could live an unhappy existence, they wanted you to live your life to the fullest, to be as happy as they were. They loved each other deeply and I do not think they would have sacrificed that love and happiness for anything, however short the time they had together was they still lived it to the fullest and enjoyed every moment.

"You deserve to have that same happiness, Miss Weasley is a fine, strong girl full of determination from what I hear, I believe you do her a great dis-service by not allowing her to make her own decision in this matter, if she wanted to protect herself by not marrying you then perhaps your decision would be the right one but she is prepared to fight alongside you, do whatever she has to do and if the consequences of that are terrible then she is obviously prepared to risk them in order to have that life with you that she so desperately wants, a life I believe she has wanted for, for a long time. Harry I know you feel that this is your decision and that you are doing the best thing, but the time has come when you do not need to be the constant protector, you have done your bit for our world, you fulfilled your destiny and survived, you survived to fulfil a new destiny, not one that was prophesised but one that you have carved out for yourself, a life of happiness, of fulfilment, with a family and children and most of all a life of love.

"You have had very little love in your life Harry, compared to most people, you survived ten years without the love of a family before you were adopted by the one family who are so desperate to have you as one of their own. Embrace that love, accept the love of a beautiful, caring woman and give her back that love the way she deserves to have it, not a love of protection from afar but a love of desire and passion and need." Harry looked at the portrait and Dumbledore thought he saw a twinkle of acceptance in his eyes, "But what if I lose her? What if something happens to her because of me? When I saw that body and I thought it was her my heart shattered, I would rather she were alive and safe than…" he trailed off.

"Harry, we all feel like that about people that we love, and I understand that it would be hard for you to lose her, but who's to say she will be safe just because you are not together, will anybody be safe? The war may be over and the wizarding world rebuilt but there are people out there, there will always be people out there who might use your weaknesses against you but even if you are not together that could still happen, you owe it to yourself and to her to just take it Harry, -and," he paused and Harry looked up at him, "There is a way you can keep track of her if you need to," Harry stared intently at the picture. "The deluminator I left with Mr Weasley, if you fear for her safety, or if Merlin forbid, she were ever taken again the deluminator would take you straight to her, wherever she is, just like it helped Mr Weasley find you again when he needed to." Harry looked back out of the window at the snow covered grounds. "Harry, please think about it, don't throw your life away or Miss Weasley's life, take what you deserve to have and embrace it." Dumbledore stopped speaking and looked down at the young boy who was looking out of the office window, a look of confusion sat on his face and the older wizard hoped he had been able to make some kind of impact on the younger one.

"There is no more I can say to you except to search your heart and think about what I have said, be happy that is all anyone ever wanted for you, including your parents and I am sure Sirius and Lupin would agree with me too!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait Ronald!" McGonagall replied, "Here have a cup of cocoa," she instructed waving her wand and causing two mugs of cocoa to appear on the wooden table in front of them. They had gone to wait for Harry in the great hall leaving a message with the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs so that Harry would know where to find them. "You are a good friend to Harry, young Ronald, and you made a good judgement when you thought about Dumbledore, I believe it was you who gave Hermione the idea of contacting me. Naturally your first thought would have been and was, Sirius, had he been here to talk to Harry, but I fear even he may not have been able to sway Harry's thoughts."

"But you think Dumbledore will be able to change his mind?"

"I don't know Ronald, he may be too far down his chosen path now, Harry is a noble man who cares deeply about all his loved ones he has always felt the need to put them before his own happiness whatever the cost. But Harry and Albus always had a special relationship, a relationship I never saw Dumbledore have with anybody else. He cared for Harry and in some ways Harry saw him as a mentor, a leader and probably a family member. Albus loved Harry deeply and worried about him constantly even after he had died. I spoke to him about this matter at great length when I had received the owl from Hermione and Dumbledore asked to speak with Harry alone, he would not tell me what he was going to say as you know Dumbledore was a man who played his cards close to his chest but if anyone can persuade Harry away from this path of loneliness then I believe Albus Dumbledore will be the one to do it."

"But what about this?" he asked pulling the deluminator from his pocket and holding it out to McGonagall, "Why would I need to bring this?"

"Well Ronald, do you not remember why it was left to you? I believe it helped you to find Harry and Hermione when your need was greatest?" Ron looked coyly at his feet, not the best moment in his life he was aware, leaving his best friends to it when they were out there searching for the horcruxes, however Dumbledore had known that Ron would walk out on them and had given him the gift of the deluminater so that he could return to them.

"So if the deluminater helped me to find Hermione and Harry then it could help Harry to find Ginny if he ever needed to?"

"Exactly," McGonagall replied and then looked up, "Ah, Harry," she said as he walked through the door to the great hall.

"Alright mate," Ron said in an embarrassed tone, he wasn't really sure how Harry felt about being confronted with McGonagall and Dumbledore first thing in the morning and as Ron had brought this upon him then perhaps Harry was going to be angry with him. He certainly looked angry. Harry looked from Ron to McGonagall and said sullenly, "I need to go home."

"Of course Harry, the fireplace in the entrance hall is connected to the floo network you may use it if you wish. Harry turned without saying another word and headed for the entrance hall. Ron stood up and followed sheepishly, turning to look at McGonagall for advice on what to do next.

"Go with him Ronald," she ordered and he followed Harry through the floo network back to his flat. Harry had already walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him when he appeared and Ron looked around panicking, this had not gone well and he was sure that it was not going to work, but McGonagall had said to wait so he sat in a chair in the living room and did just that.

On the other side of the door Harry flopped onto the bed face down and buried his head in the pillow a fight raging in his head between his heart and his mind, until now his mind had always won out, he had to save Ginny and that was the most important thing but now that he had listened to Dumbledore, the man who had always guided him down the correct path, his heart was having its say. Was Dumbledore right? Was love the greatest power? _'Power the dark lord knows not'_ the prophecy had claimed, wasn't it this power, the power of love that had saved his life on more than one occasion? The night his mother died? The night Quirrell tried to attack him but was unable to touch him? The night Voldemort had taken over his body and been unable to bear the feelings of love that flowed inside of him? And the night of the final battle when his mother's protection had saved him one last time because Voldemort had made the mistake of putting a single drop of that sacred blood into his own body? Love, the strongest magic in the world, but was it strong enough to save Ginny?

His heart melted as he thought of her, she had always loved him and he had loved her back for such a long time, didn't she deserve to keep that love? If he denied her she would stay alive but would it be right for her to live a life without it? Would she even be the same person that they all loved? She would never move on and find someone else that she would be even half as happy with, he knew that. If he didn't trust in this power then wasn't he condemning her to a life without it? Surely if it was the greatest magic of all then Dumbledore was right they should embrace it and live for love. He stared at the suit bag containing his wedding robes which was hanging at the bedroom window where Ron had left it, they were taunting him making him think that he could have this perfect life with Ginny and with children and a whole family to love and who would love him back. Wasn't Dumbledore right when he had said that Harry had been denied that in his own childhood, his own parents cruelly taken from him before he could even remember? Wasn't it now time for him to live that family life? Time to allow Ginny to have that family life too?

He beat the pillows with his fists his noble, unselfish side screaming that he should leave her where she was safe but the other side of him the one that wanted the happy life, the slightly selfish side of him was fighting back telling him to go to her now and marry her and have everything he had ever wanted. He threw the pillows across the room in frustration before collapsing, exhausted onto his back and staring at the ceiling wishing someone could just make the decision for him.

**Okay so some of my reviewers guessed correctly about the portrait of Dumbledore, who else might be able to sway him? But is it enough? I have combined some of my chapters to make them a little longer so there's only one more to go after this one! **

**Will he be there? Or will Rita Skeeter get the front page headline that she's after? stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well here it is, the final chapter - will he be there? Read on and find out!!**

Hermione was going out of her mind why hadn't Ron got back to her? What was going on? Had they managed to get Harry to Dumbledore's portrait? Had he managed to talk Harry into marrying Ginny? Did she need to be trussed up in this dress with her hair perfectly styled and her make-up applied or was it going to be a complete disaster? She wanted to scream, it had been seven hours since Ron and McGonagall had left the kitchen of the Burrow and it was now almost time for the wedding to take place, if it was taking place. She was staring out of the window at the fresh covering of snow that had settled overnight on the fields around the Burrow, a large white marquee was sat in the middle of the garden with tall, black gas lampposts lining a melted path up to the entrance. Soft, deep red drapes were hanging at the doorway to the marquee pulled back with beaded, ivory tiebacks, it was the wedding of Ginny's dreams and Hermione hoped it would turn out to be just that.

A few guests had arrived, close friends of Ginny and Harry's and a few of their old teachers, they had apparated into the garden at a specified point and Mr and Mrs Weasley were hurrying them to their seats.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked quietly from behind her, Hermione turned around and gasped she had never seen her looking so beautiful before, her hair had been curled by magic and cascaded down her back in soft ringlets, she had applied a small amount of make up which enhanced her pretty features and the dress looked exquisite on her.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," she replied tears pricking her eyes, "Harry will-" she cut herself off as she realised there was a strong possibility that Harry might not see her like this, "Everyone will think so," she offered.

"Thanks, you look lovely too, are you ready?"

"What? Oh yes, yes if…if you are?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm ready," she replied, "Come on," and she offered her arm to Hermione who took it and clung on tightly trying to assure her with her body language that she would be right by her side, whatever happened. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where all of Ginny's brother's gaped at her, "Wow, Ginny," said Bill, "You look-" he was cut off by a torrent of replies from various places around the room.

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

"Amazing!"

"Out of this world!"

"Well yes, all of those things," Bill concluded and they all broke into fits of laughter. At that moment her parents walked through the kitchen door and Mrs Weasley burst into tears as she set eyes on her daughter, she still didn't quite understand why Ginny was going through with all this and it had taken its toll on her, she had not slept for three days and everyone had been walking on eggshells around her. She ran across the room and flung her arms around Ginny squeezing her tightly and sobbing into her hair, "Mum, you're going to mess me up, come on," Ginny crooned stroking her mothers back and rolling her eyes at Hermione. Mrs Weasley stood back and wiped her eyes letting her daughter go, Mr Weasley took her place giving his daughter a quick hug and standing back to admire her. "My beautiful little girl where have you gone? You have turned into a stunning young woman."

"Thanks Dad, now are you waiting in here or coming to the marquee?" she asked, everyone looked uncomfortably at each other shifting their gaze randomly.

"We," Charlie coughed, "Well we…we thought we'd stay in here you know so you're not crowded or…but if you want us to come in then…" his voice drifted off as the others nodded at Ginny.

"Okay," she replied as she turned back to Hermione and gestured for her to follow her out to the garden and into the marquee.

Once they were inside the marquee Ginny headed straight to the front of the room, the guests who were already seated went quiet and some gasped when they saw how lovely she looked, she turned at the altar and thanked everyone for coming and then took up her stance at the front staring resolutely at the entrance to the marquee. This was it she would wait for as long as it took she was sure Harry would not let her down and if he did then she would not cry, she would show no emotion at all, she would simply walk back out of the room and carry on with her new and lonely life. Hermione took a seat at the front and watched Ginny standing alone in a beautiful ivory dress and waited, wishing Ron was there with her but most of all wishing Harry was there with Ginny.

Ginny had not moved or spoken for two hours, it was half past four and many of the guests had left the marquee to wait in the kitchen, Hermione was worried; she knew Ginny was strong and she was not wavering in her determination to wait as long as it took but she could see her resolve was crumbling a little, a glassy look crossed her eyes every now and then but each time she attempted to stand and comfort her Ginny would stare her down and shake her head.

It was dark outside and the lamps along the path shone brightly, inside the marquee soft candles lit the aisle and the altar making the place warm and magical. Ginny continued to stare in the same direction but her body seemed to have deflated somewhat and she finally allowed herself to stop and sit down on a step in front of the altar Hermione came to sit by her side and Ginny allowed her touch to comfort her, maybe keeping her emotions inside was not going to be that easy, she was suddenly starting to realise that Harry was not going to be there after all, she had been so sure of him but now her mind was becoming clouded by the realisation that she had been wrong.

The young woman took her gaze off the entrance and stared at her feet allowing her eyes to fill with tears while Hermione stroked her back, then a gasp from Hermione's mouth made her look up, she could see a hand coming around the side of the curtain at the entrance to the marquee she inhaled quickly and held her breath a look of hope in her eyes as the arm and body of Ron came into view, her heart sank but then she saw another figure behind her brother clad in dark dress robes, round, black glasses on his face and messy, black hair pushed haphazardly across his forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood up where she was and stared as he walked into the marquee looking round for her and freezing on the spot when he saw her, his eyes stared at her taking in every detail, she had never looked so beautiful before. Ginny took a few steps forward not taking her eyes off him and not daring to blink in case he wasn't real and would disappear from view if she did, her legs would not carry her forwards as they were shaking so much but she could see him walking towards her instead and she waited, like she had said she would, waited while he reached her and looked down into her tear filled eyes, taking her hands in his he whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful," she smiled up at him and he continued, "I'm sorry, Ginny I was stupid I thought I was doing the right thing but-"

"Shhh, I don't care," she said.

"Am I too late?" he asked staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes while his own dazzling green ones began to glass over, she shook her head at him and he leaned down longing to kiss her but afraid she might reject him in some way for what he had done however she leaned up to kiss him passionately showing him with her lips that none of it mattered, all that mattered was that he was here he returned the kiss longingly as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. They broke apart after a few seconds and looked around; people had quietly slunk out of the marquee to give them some privacy and Harry took advantage of the fact to give her another deep kiss before whispering gently, "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" She nodded as tears of happiness slid down her face and he kissed her again, kissed her lips her nose her face, "And I promise, I will never hurt you again, you deserve to have the greatest power of all in your life, the power of love, I was stupid to think that I could protect you by denying you that power, I was wrong, we should be together, you are my destiny now, you and anybody else who might come along sometime," he raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, I will always be sorry, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you," he looked into her eyes sheepishly and continued, "Now if your brothers allow me to live that long, could we use this beautiful marquee and get ourselves married?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

They walked hand in hand towards the back door of the Burrow, Ginny slightly ahead of Harry who was hesitant about coming face to face with all of the Weasleys, as they reached the door he pulled her back softly and kissed her again with a passion that made her go weak at the knees, "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly as they pulled away from each other, "I just wanted you to have one last kiss to remember me in case I get battered to death when I open that door." She giggled at him and said, "As long as I'm happy then they'll be fine, come on, I'll protect you!" Ginny tugged him into the room as she opened the door and he tried to hide behind her, the talking in the room stopped as soon as they saw Harry and Ginny standing there. Harry looked up and flushed bright red as he stuttered out, "Er…hi…listen…I know…I know I've been…well been a complete prat for the last week…but…but I want you to know…I…I thought that I…well I was doing the best thing for Ginny…because, well because I love her so much, but…I…well I was wrong…and…and stupid and…and if you'll all let me then…then I want to marry this wonderful girl here who I don't deserve in the slightest and I…I want to…to ask if you'll…well…if you'll join us?" he looked hopefully at them all with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Harry," Charlie asked quietly, "Are we that scary?"

"Well, all together, yeah," he replied, "Give me a dark wizard any day but the whole Weasley clan?" he shuddered and the whole room burst into fits of laughter. Everything that had happened over the last week was forgotten, they had all put themselves in Harry's position a hundred times over and realised he was not trying to hurt Ginny but was trying to do what they all did for her everyday of their lives, if Harry was prepared to do that too then he was the perfect new member for the Weasley clan. The men clapped him on the back and Molly hugged him tightly before flying into a perfect mother of the bride flap, "Now Ginny get yourself out of this room with your father, Hermione and Luna; Ron grab Neville and get Harry to that altar, the rest of you," she waved her hand around the kitchen at everyone else, "Get in that marquee and get all the other guests in there too, we have a wedding to pull off!"

They all burst into fits of laughter again but stopped immediately when they saw the look on Molly's face she was deadly serious and years of living with her had taught them not to take her on. Harry and Ron went to find Neville and made their way to the marquee once more while Ginny, Hermione and Arthur waited in the kitchen for Luna to join them. McGonagall popped her head around the door and smiled at Hermione, "I see everything turned out well, Hermione," she blushed a little, "Well done!" Ginny looked at her quizzically but Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing," she whispered, "Come on let's find Luna and get on with this wedding!"

Ten minutes later Ginny floated down the aisle on her father's arm, a vision in ivory was all Harry could see and he never took his eyes off her throughout the whole ceremony, he clung to her fiercely during the reception as if she might disappear and he almost had to be peeled away from her to make a toast. Ron and Neville had decided to make their speeches after the first dance and when the music began to play Harry searched out his bride and led her to the dance floor where he twirled her around and held her tightly whispering alternately, "I love you," and "I'm sorry." Other couples flocked to the dance floor including Hermione and Ron the latter looking slightly nervous about his upcoming speech, "Don't worry," Harry leaned over to him, "Just wing it!"

"Thanks mate!" he replied shooting him a deadly stare.

In fact Ron made a perfect speech, he stuttered a little to start with but began to enjoy himself as it went on, Neville followed him and made Luna cry (not a difficult thing to do) but what surprised them most was that after Neville had made his toast to Harry and Ginny Ron went and stood back in front of the band staring out at the congregation, he looked more nervous than he had done making his speech and Harry looked at him and with a confused expression, Hermione looked at him in the same way and whispered to Harry and Ginny, "What's he doing? He's made his speech." They both shrugged their shoulders at him and turned back to look at a now very white faced Ron who coughed and said, "If I can please have everyone's attention," he looked as if he might be sick but forced himself to carry on looking intently at Ginny, Harry and Hermione, "I…I don't want to steal your thunder guys but," Hermione gasped and Harry looked at her, what was going on? "But, well Harry kinda mucked the day up a little bit anyway ."

"Cheers Ron," he said sarcastically.

"Well, you did! Anyway, I did something the other day and we decided not to say anything because…well everyone was miserable,"

"He's always been good at stating the obvious!" George jeered form the back of the crowd.

"Look just shut up okay?"

"Well get on with it then!" George continued, "What you got us all looking at you for on Harry and Ginny's big day, you've already made your speech we want to get on with eating and dancing!"

"I ASKED HERMIONE TO MARRY ME AND SHE SAID YES! ALRIGHT?" Everyone looked dumbfounded in Ron's direction and he looked at Hermione apologetically his face had now turned bright red, he had not wanted to blurt it out this way but she was staring back at him with love in her eyes and a content smile on her face. "Well, yeah that's…that's what I did and I just thought now everyone was happy again that these two have got married well I thought you might want to know, so…so what do you think?" he asked.

He nearly fell over backwards from the force of the whole room replying in unison, "Finally!" then they all burst into roars of laughter as he returned to a rather stunned looking Hermione on the dance floor. People clapped him on the back and whispered "Congratulations," to both of them while they looked to Harry and Ginny for confirmation that they had not tried to take the focus off their big day, "It's wonderful, mate!" Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek and shaking his best friends hand, Ron looked relieved, "Just don't mess it up like I did!" he looked sheepishly at Ginny who kissed him and then turned to hug her best friend.

Harry took a step back and looked around the room, he looked at his new wife, beaming with happiness, his two best friends looking equally happy and the family he had just offcially joined smiling, laughing, joking and enjoying themselves and he realised just how lucky he was, he was in a room filled with the most powerful magic in the world and while that magic was around Harry knew that everything would be alright. And as if to add confirmation that everything would indeed be alright he gripped the deluminator in his pocket, the one that Ron had given to him with a huge grin on his face when Harry had appeared in his bedroom doorway at around quarter past four that afternoon, dressed in his wedding robes, looking sheepishly at his best friend and ready to face the girl he had hurt so badly. The same deluminator he had vowed at that moment never to let out of his sight. He would be alright and so would all of the people that he loved, especially Ginny, he would make sure of it. With that thought in his mind he went back to the beautiful, smiling girl in white and whisked her away to a quiet corner of the marquee where he whispered huskily, "Mrs Potter," she smiled at her new name, "Can we leave early? We have a bit of catching up to do!" raising an eyebrow suggestively he picked her up and carried her out of the marquee and in the direction of the Burrow leaving all his other loved ones to enjoy the party, while he and his new wife had a little party of their own.

**Okay, loyal reviewers there we are, I'm a sucker for the happy endings too but what's a story where everything goes happily to the end and they live happily ever after? I had to give you some cause to worry!**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed loyally throughout the chapters I have started another story following on from the end of this one with a little more action story to it and of course Ginny/Harry fluff! I found after this that the next idea came naturally, as an auror Harry and Ginny's life surely wouldn't be easy so I wanted to add a bit more and hopefully develop it into a lengthier story. Would love to know if people would like to read more? **


End file.
